


Instant Parents

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Kids, Multi, Oblivious best of friends, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Max and Leon are best friends who, unfortunately are oblivious of their feelings of being more to each other, which their Schalke and U21 teammates are so going crazy about it.One day, someone knocked on Max's door and left something...rather someone. How will this change their relationship? How will they solve this out? How will they accomplish the challenge?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).



> Another imagine that popped on my mind. Thanks to Khalehla, through your GeneratioNext series, I was inspired to do this.

Leon Goretzka and Max Meyer are now at the peak of their footballing career. Being captain and vice-captain of both Schalke and Die Mannschaft, numerous product endorsements and a large number of supporters and fanbase, what more could they ask for?

A lot of changes happened as time passed by. But if there are two things that haven’t, one, Joachim Löw is still coach of the Die Mannschaft and two; its Leon and Max’s friendship. Yes, it is good if things don’t change between your friends, but if you’re a part of the Royal Blues and the five-time World Cup Champion, after winning Russia, you will say that it is a headache. Why? You will find out.

It is a cool autumn day and the Die Mannschaft just won a game against their long-time rivals, Italy, in the EURO 2020 Qualifiers. After Coach Jogi praised them with all their efforts, especially the goalscorers Leon, Joshua and Max, they all went out for the night.

Everybody in the team had fun, some were dancing, and some were just sitting on the corner and had a good chat and banter with the others. Max was with the latter group of people, sipping on his non-alcoholic drink, staring at someone on the dance floor.

“Hey.” Julian Brandt snapped a finger in front of his mate.

“Huh? Uh---yeah. What?” Max replied.

“You’re spacing out again. Don’t tell me it’s because of the drink. It will not make you drunk.”

“No worries. Just pondering on something.” Max replied and continued to stare at the person.

Julian closed his gap with Max to check who his friend is looking at and confirmed his hunch, the object of their sight waved a hand and flashed a smile revealing that trademark wolf fangs.

“Oh. So you’re pondering on how will you woo our captain-slash-your-bestfriend.”

And Max snapped his head towards his mate and laughed, “Julian Brandt, you’re crazy.”

“Oh! I’m the crazy one here?! Come on! We’ve been friends and teammates since the under 19s and you think I don’t know that look you’re doing?”

“What kind of look am I doing?”

“The ripping-clothes intense make out fantasy look.”

“Seriously?” Max replied flatly. “I’m not doing that. Leon is my bestfriend.” He added defensively.

Julian patted his mate’s shoulder. “Max, you like him. I can see it in the way you look at him. Stop denying it. And for sure, Leon likes you too. I can see the way he looks and acts at you during training or even during matches. Actually, not just I, everybody in the team notice it. Even Coach Jogi Löw can notice it for sure. The heart eyes, and those touches that we can really feel the intimacy. It is real.”

Max just rolled his eyes in exasperation and sighed. “You can say whatever you want to say my friend. I know where I am standing, and its firm. We’re best of friends, and that’s it.”

"Aaaaaahhhh! I can't take it anymore." Julian yelled and raised his arms shaking. "Say whatever you want to say but we know what we're seeing. And don't blame anyone if things go down to worse. I warned you about that."

“You’re just watching too much Crazy Ex-Girlfriend it gets into you now.” Max finished his drink and stood up. “Well, gotta go first. I want to sleep, it’s been a long day, and tomorrow is a long day as we go back home to our clubs.” And Max left his friend dumbfounded.

Meanwhile on the other side of the club…

“Hey, why are you sulking suddenly?” Julian Draxler asked.

“Oh nothing.” Leon replied.

Julian went to look at the table where Max is, but the person he’s looking for was gone and Julian Brandt is left there.

“Oh. He went out early. You know Leon, you’re a hopeless one. You like him.” Julian declared.

Leon looked at him, “We’re just best friends.”

“We’re just best friends.” Julian imitated. “Oh sure. You think we can’t see the way you look at him? The way you act at each other? Everyone can feel it. It’s been years! The both of you are just oblivious! Why don’t just get over it and tell him?”

“I can’t.” Leon whined.

“Why?”

“Because I know Max always thinks of me as a best friend and that’s it.”

Julian suddenly realized something, “Okay. You just passively confessed that you like him.”

“What? No---“

“Uh, uh! You said it. Want me to repeat what you said?”

Leon slumped down and conceded. “Uh, fine.”

Julian patted Leon’s shoulder, “Seriously dude. Tell him. There’s nothing wrong if you try.”

Leon looked at Julian with worry, “You think? What if he says he does not like me the way I liked him and he distanced himself? I can’t live with that. So, no.” Julian removed his hand as Leon looked down.

\---

The next day, the players went back to their respective clubs. And since Leon and Max are from the same team and live on the same place, Max hitched a ride with Leon.

“So Max, any plans after arriving at your house?” Leon asked as he continues to drive.

“Nothing in particular. I’d rather stay at home and rest. We have a lot in our hands on the next days.”

“Oh. I was just wondering if you want to --- Never mind, it’s not that important.”

And an awkward silence mingled in the car, which is unusual for the both of them. Only the car stereo is humming. Leon continued to drive while Max busied himself on his phone.

The drive was just fast, only less than an hour. Leon parked in front of the Max’s house. As Max goes out of his car, he asked again, “How about tomorrow? Are you free?”

“I don’t know Leon. I’ll just text you.” Max replied and Leon felt a bit down.

“Okay. Do you want help for your luggage?”

“No. I’m good.” And Max got all of his things from Leon’s car and went inside his house. He waved goodbye to his best friend and off Leon went.

\---

The next day, Max woke up a bit late in the morning. Like ten. He went out of bed, prepared and ate his breakfast and went up again to take a bath. He was in the middle of his bath when he heard the doorbell rang. He wonders who that could be because he was not expecting visitors at all. He rushed to finish. Changed to his casual home clothes, sweatpants and a plain Nike shirt. He heard the doorbell again and he shouted, “WAIT A MINUTE!” He went down and opened the front door of his house but no one was there. He looked around but there was no one.

“Grrrrr…playing pranks at me again. I was in the middle of my bath and---“

And he heard a cry. He searched for the direction of the cry only to find out it’s below his porch’s stairs where he saw a basket. He went down the stairs and checked the basket. His eyes went wide on what he saw, a crying baby wrapped up in a blue wool cloth with a baby bottle and an Erwin plushie tucked at the sides of the basket and a big sticky note at the top of the blanket.

_Please take care of Benni. He was born a month ago. I cannot support him. I know you can._

_PS: He was fed a while ago._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just after a few hours, chapter 2 is here. Serve it while it's still fresh.

The baby still wailed as Max tried to grasp the situation. After a while he thought that he needs to do something so he checked his surroundings if there are people watching him, or someone is playing a welcome home prank on him. It really is possible, a baby on a basket named Benni, wrapped in a blue blanket tucked in with a miniature of their team mascot.

After making sure that no one is around, he took the basket inside his house and went straight to his room where he laid the basket on his bed. Up until that moment, the baby was still crying and started to stutter after all those wailing, which alarmed Max so much. By instinct he lifts the baby up and rocks it in his arms. The baby then stopped crying looking at him with those gentle bluish green eyes and cooed. He then felt something in him, something he could not grasp yet he knows it’s special. But all those were interrupted again when the baby started to cry again. Max saw the baby bottle. He saw that it’s not empty but then he thought to himself that it might be spoiled already. He knows well that milk spoils fast, especially when it’s in the room temperature or when exposed to sunlight. He really needs help.

He put the baby back to the basket and brought it downstairs to the kitchen. He poured the possible-spoiled milk in the sink and washed the baby bottle and pours drinking water on it and had the baby drink from it. While doing so, he pulled out his phone and called his _best friend_.

After a few rings, _”hallo?”_

“Hey Leon. I need your help.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Please come here at the house. But please pass by the supermarket first and a buy a baby formula and a baby bottle set.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Just do it!” Max yelled.

Then suddenly the baby started crying again.

“Wait. Is that a baby crying in the background?”

“Yes.” Max whined.

“Why do you have a baby in your house?”

“It’s a long story. But please hurry up!”

“O-ok. I’ll be there in a few.” And Leon hang up.

Max did what he can do to comfort the baby. He let it lie down on his stomach and burped. Rock it while pacing back and forth inside his house. Good thing Benni, the baby, stopped crying. The finally he heard his doorbell ring. He rushed to it and opened, revealing Leon carrying a lot of supplies. Leon on the other hand at first smiled then that smiled dropped after seeing what his best friend said on the phone is true. He then went inside to the kitchen and put the supplies. Max followed him with the baby.

As Leon puts everything out of the shopping bag, and said flatly, “I am happy for you Max.”

“Huh? Why?” Max asked as he continues to rock Benni in his arms.

“You have a kid now. I’m sure you’re proud and whoever the girl is, she’s lucky to have you. I wouldn’t mind if you make me a godfather. I am willing to because you’re my best friend and I am always here to help.” Leon ranted.

”Excuse me. First of all, thank you for your help and second, this is not my kid.”

Leon then turned to face Max, perplexed, “Then whose baby is that?” Pointing on the child Max is carrying.

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

“How did you have that?”

“Well, someone left him in front of my porch this morning.”

“Maybe it’s a prank?”

“I was thinking that as well. Look where he was put into and check the note.” Max pointed on the basket he left at the kitchen counter.

Leon approached it and read also the note. “So, he’s name is Benni. And it’s possible that someone in Schalke did it.” Then Leon got wide eyed, “But what if it’s not a prank? What if this kid was kidnapped and was put to your porch to set you up?!”

Max was alarmed about what his best friend said. “What shall we do?”

“First, we have to confirm if this is prank or not? We go to Benni.”

“We don’t know where this kid lives!”

“Not him Meyer, Benni as in Former Captain Benedikt Höwedes. They had the same name, for sure Benni knows something.

Max nodded in agreement then silence invades the room for just a moment then Baby Benni cried again.

“Not again!” Max whined.

“Wait.” Leon said and turned again to the kitchen counter. Opened the can of baby formula and prepared the milk on a baby bottle and hand it over to Max, which the other Schalker fed the baby, but the baby still wails. Max looked back to his best friend with worry.

“Have you checked his diapers?” Leon asked and Max shook his head.

“Check it.” Leon commanded and Max widened his eyes again.

“Oh don’t tell me you don’t know how to check a baby’s diaper!” and Max shook his head again and Leon just put his palm on his head.

“Oh boy. I’ll tell you what to do. Put him first in your shoulder. Then feel the bottom of the diapers.” Leon said and Max obeyed.

“Is it heavy?” Leon asked and Max nodded. “Then check inside.”

“Ewwww!” Max reacted.

“Come on.” Leon crossed his arms.

Max is hesitant but he still did. He pinched the elastic band of the diaper and opened it and he furrows his eyebrows, and let out a disgusting look. “Yuck!” He reacted.

Leon got the point and turned to put out a clean diaper on the shopping bag and hand the diaper to Max.

“Wow! So much for being prepared.” Max said.

“Change it.” Leon commanded.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A DIAPER!” Max complained earning an exasperated look from his best friend.

“Ugh! Give him to me and get towels.” Max handed Benni to Leon then went to his room to get towels.

Leon on the other hand went to the sink and removed the baby’s clothes and dirty diapers, which was full already of solid and liquid end products. Then Leon turned on the water and washed the baby’s backside, which made the baby stop crying.

Max went back to the kitchen and saw what Leon was doing. The latter continued by pouring a little water on the baby’s head and body, giving him a bath. Leon then reached for the handsoap and put a little on the baby. For some reason, Max felt _that_ something again as he observe his best friend.

“You really good at this Leon.” Max praised.

“Well, I have nephews and nieces to take care so it’s easy for me. Hand me a towel.” Leon said. Max gave him a towel and dried up Benni. “Could you put the big towel on the counter? Make it diamond shaped.” Leon said and Max followed.

After Max put the towel, Leon put Benni within it. “Do you have baby powder?” Leon asked.

“Wait.” Max ran back to his room and came back with a bottle of baby powder and hand it over to Leon, which Leon pampered on the groin area of the baby. He then grabbed Benni’s legs up and placed the diaper and put it to the baby. Since there were no available baby clothes, Leon decided to wrap him for a while with the towel.

“Now you’re clean, fresh and smell nice.” Leon baby talks and tickled the baby’s nose, making the little one giggle.

Max observed the situation in front of him and kinda melted. “You know Leon, you could make a good father.”

Leon just laughed a little and smiled. “Well, thanks. Anyway, shall we go to Big Daddy Benni now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the people who started to read, leave and kudos and comments when I posted this. Thank you.
> 
> Please do punch the kudos button and/or leave a comment. Thanks. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the heck Leon, you really put me in a rush---“ then Benni stopped his ranting, widen his eyes and dropped his jaws and drop the baking stirrer he was holding to the floor after seeing the view in his doorstep. Leon and Max standing together. The taller one is carrying the “baby” basket while the smaller one is rocking the baby in his arms.

“M—M—Ma—Ma---MAAAAAATS! MAAAAAAATSSSSSS!”

And they heard some shuffling and running on the floor going towards the main door.

“What----What happened Ben---“ And Mats also gasped putting his hands on his face like The Scream and held out a ghostly breath after seeing what Benni has seen as well.

Right now, the _best of friends_ are in Haltern, a small town a bit north of Dortmund, Gelsenkirchen and Bochum, and hometown of Schalke’s former captain and retired German international, Benedikt Höwedes.

“I can’t believe it! Am I dreaming? Is this real? Mats! Slap me!” Benni ranted and his lover slapped him and it hurts! “OH MY GOSH THIS IS REAL! REEAAAAALLL! This is too much to handle but finally!” The former Schalke captain ranted as if the slap was not painful.

“Benni, calm down baby. Calm down. I’m sorry if I slapped you too much.” Mats put his arms on his lover’s shoulder and then snapped his head to their visitors. “Come on in. This is very overwhelming. You have some explaining to do.”

The two visitors came in with a look of confusion in their faces. They do not have any idea what just happened and what was it all about. They sat down on the long couch. Leon putting the basket beside his feet while Max continues to rock the baby in his arms and for some reason, the baby did not wake up with all those screams Benni let out.

The other couple settled in as well. Benni sat down on the other couch while Mats went back to the kitchen to finish the food they were cooking.

“I just can’t believe it.” Benni started. “The football gods had answered my prayers…and even gave me a bonus.” Benni added while lifting up his arms high above. “So tell me, when did you finally realize and settled in? How long is this going on between you two? How long you’ve been hiding this from us?”

Leon furrowed his eyebrows “Huh?” he asked.

“Oh come on Goretzka, don’t be shy. We’ve seen everything between the two of you. It’s as if were not teammates.” Benni replied.

“Uhhh. I don’t get anything you’ve been saying Benni. But we actually came here for help about this kid. He’s name is Benni, by the way.”

“Ohhhhh. How nice! You named your kid after...meeeeee?!” Benni melted after hearing the name of the baby. “And if you need parenting advices, me and Mats cannot really help you with that. We don’t have kids. If I could recommend, the nearest ones will be Marco and Mario. They’re at Dortmund right now and for sure they’re the biggest help. Having two kids with them, they master class.” Benni said with a big smile on his face.

“But I don’t think they need some parenting advice Benni. Look at them. They look so natural.” Mats commented as he sat beside Benni.

Max does not really know what to say but then Leon covered for him. “Well, thank you? For the recommendation? But actually baby Benni is neither my kid nor Max’s.

Then the smile from the two older couples dropped.

“Whut?” Benni and Mats said together.

Then Leon looked Max, “Max, tell them the story please.”

And Max told them how he got the child and asked if they have any ideas about it especially Benni, being the baby named after him and all the things that are Royal Blue.

“I’m sorry guys. I don’t have any ideas about this. I’ll try to squeeze information from our teammates if they knew something but it will take time.” Benni replied.

“Benni, did you remember that a year ago you asked me what if we had a kid?” Mats asked. “I know I should never doubt you but maybe you “cheated” on me one time and this is your kid. I know it will be hard because we should talk together about it, but I am willing to accept it.” Mats added with sorrow in his face.

On impulse, Benni smacked him in the head. “You idiot! It’s not my kid and I never sleep around. I would never do that to you. Yes. I wanted to have a kid but we promised to each other we will talk about it and I’m still keeping my word.”

“Okay, I believe you…and ow! It hurts!” Mats replied rubbing the hit Benni made.

“Max, what if Baby Benni is a kidnapped baby?” Leon asked and Max looked at him back worried, he career and reputation is on the line here.

“If that’s the case, I suggest you report it to the police and the Social Office so that they could track down that baby’s family and give him back.” Mats said.

But the best of friends were not convinced with the idea. Rather it gave them more concern.

“And you can ask them as well that you can keep the baby with you for a while since you are able to support him.” Benni added and he felt Leon and Max relaxed.

Suddenly, they were distracted by a whimper from Baby Benni.

“Leon, the baby bottle please.” Max requested.

“Okay.” And Leon got the baby bottle from the basket and prepared the baby’s milk and gave it to Max and the smaller one fed Benni.

Mats and Benni (the big one) smiled as they observed the scene in front of them.

“Can I try feeding him?” Benni asked.

“Oh sure!” Max said and handed the baby with the bottle to Benni and continued to feed the baby.

“Hi baby me. Feeling good right now? You’re very lucky to have someone who cares for you after being left behind.” Benni said as he looked to the baby with blonde hair and bluish green eyes sucking on the bottle, looking back at him. But then it was disrupted when Baby Benni started to widen his eyes, and wailed.

“Oh gosh. Here, Max, he’s afraid of me.” Benni handed back Benni to his unofficial father.

“Don’t worry Baby Ben, I gotcha.” Max said smiling as he continues to feed the child and rock him to sleep, which he did later on.

“Well, I think it’s not fair that Baby Benni is the only one who gets to eat. Care for some food? Come on, it might get cold.” Mats invited and all of them went to the dining area and ate. They had a good talk and laugh. Catching up on things that are happening in Leon and Max’s career and stories of retired professional football life of Mats and Benni.

After eating, Leon and Max went home to Bochum with their minds cleared that Benni is not part of this “scheme”.

Mats and Benni were settling themselves in their couch, pondering the happenings. Mats was sitting properly on the while Benni is lying down with his head on his lover’s lap.

“They really look good with each other. Plus with a kid? Phew.” Mats said.

“Yeah. But sadly, they could only see themselves as bestfriends and nothing more.” Benni replied in dismay.

“So much for being oblivious huh? What if we set them up?”

“Nah. I would rather let them discover it by themselves. It may be agonizing to watch but, for sure, it will come to it. And I can feel it will be soon.” Benni said.

Both of them were silent watching some football news when both of their phones blared notifications. Benni was the one to get his  phone first and wide eyed.

“Mats Julian Hummels, what. Did. You. Told. THEM!?”

“Oh no! I forgot to delete the conversation!”

Die Mannschaft WhatsApp group

Matsi Hummels:       Guys! Leon and Max are here at home and they have a baby with them! Benni is going cray cray right now!The baby is named after him. Benni!

Neuertella:               WHAT! FINALLY?!

Manu’s Other Half:   Same.

Mario Götze-Reus:   Another Die Mannschaft couple settling in.

Marco Reus:             Same.

Basti:                        Same.

Poldi:                       Same.

MAtS:                       Same.

BLtS:                         Same.

JBrandt:                    Damn those two! They’ve been hiding it from us all along?! What’s the point of those shovel talk?!

JDraxler:                   I feel you Julian Brandt. I feel you! They have some explaining to do.

Kimmich:                  Ju! They took the lead. We should be the one taking the lead.

JuWeiglWeiglWeigl:   (hands up emoji)

Joachim Löw:            I’ll be updating my godchildren list.


	4. Chapter 4

As suggested by Mats, Leon and Max went to Bochum Police Station and Social Welfare Office to “report” about Baby Benni who was left in Max’s doorstep that morning. The police and the social workers had promised them to look for the parents or the immediate family of the child despite of having no clues to lead. They also permitted Max to be the guardian for the baby for two months and/or until the baby’s family will be found. And if after two months that Benni’s family is not found, Max could decide whether to keep him or bring him to an orphanage. He still has time to ponder for it.

After that, the best friends drove to Ikea to buy some stuff that they will need for Baby Benni. Max was about to leave Leon’s Opel when the taller Schalker grab his wrist, “You stay here and take care of Benni.”

“But I’m the one responsible for him, I should buy his things.” Max replied.

“Nope. I’ll do that.” Making the shorter one glare at him.

“I will not let you buy and pay for everything that he will need!”

“Okay. Just give me your money and I’ll do the shopping.”

Max conceded and gave Leon a cheque (footballers and their money) since his signature will still be needed when he swipes his credit card. “I have my signature on it. It’s up to you how much you will write on it.” Leon nodded and went inside the store.

It had been easy for Max. Benni has been sleeping most of the time they travelled and went to different offices and only wake up when he’s hungry or when his diapers are full, which still Leon was the one doing the change. And right now, the baby is awake but not complaining at all. Max looked at him and Benni coos and smiles at him, making him reveal a small smile towards the baby.

“Well little one, you’ll be stuck with me for a while until we found your parents. I hope you enjoy your time with me.” Max said and started to tickle the baby’s nose, making Benni laugh a little, and it made Max melt.

A little later his phone started to ring...

_Julian Brandt calling…_

He picked up his iPhone and slid the screen to answer it, “Hey Julian.”

_“DON’T “HEY JULIAN” ME!”_ Julian shouted from the other side of the line making Max distance his phone from his ear. _“HOW DARE YOU! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT WITH ALL THOSE SHOVEL TALK! WHEN ARE YOU PLANNING TO STOP PLAYING PRANKS AT ME AND TELL ME THAT YOU AND LEON ARE TOGETHER AND HAVE A CHILD?!”_ the Leverkusen midfielder added complaining.

“How many times do I have to tell you that me and Leon are best friends and nothing more!” Max replied shouting on the phone and it startled Benni, making the baby cry. “Oh great! Now you made Benni cry!” Max added and rocked Benni in his arms to calm him down, speaking “hush little one” and the baby calmed down.

_“OH STOP PLAYING PRANKS AT ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!”_ Julian demanded.

Max put his phone in his shoulder and pinned it with his head to the side while he continues to rock Benni in his arms. “I’m not playing pranks at you. Benni is not my kid neither Leon’s.”

_“Then care to explain what Mats said on WhatsApp.”_

“What did he say? I haven’t opened my WhatsApp since this morning. Leon and I were busy and I have a baby in my arms most of the time.”

“ _That you and Goretzka went to Benni’s house with a kid, making Daddy Benni go cray cray.”_

“That’s right. We went to Haltern to ask Benni for help. The baby with me right now was left in my doorstep this morning. I thought it was a prank so we went to Benni for help, especially the kid has the same name after him with things included that are naturally Schalke.” Max explained rolling his eyes most of the time.

_“So?”_

“Benni has nothing to do with it. It’s not a prank…probably. And Mats and Benni suggested to us to report about the baby, which we did.”

_“Where are you now?”_

“Ikea. I am here inside Leon’s car and he went inside to buy stuff for Benni.”

_“So how will you manage to take care of a baby while you are in training?”_

Julian’s random question hit him hard. He never thought about that. “I---I’ll look for a way.”

_“Then God bless you with that my friend.”_

“How supportive.” Max commented.

_“Well anyway, I’ll visit you sooner. I will not wait for the next international break for us to talk. But now, I have to go. Tschuss!”_

“Yeah, yeah! Tschuss!” And Julian hang up then Max. His neck hurts with the awkward position of handling his phone. He went to his WhatsApp to check what Julian meant and it gave him a headache. Mats really messed them up big time.

Twenty minutes later, Leon is back with a big shopping cart containing baby beddings, baby clothes, diapers, baby baths, a baby tub, two cans of baby formula and another set of baby bottles and following on Leon’s back is a store staff with another cart pushed with two big boxes of DIY baby cribs, two boxes of baby monitors and two musical baby chandelier, which made Max raise an eyebrow.

“Why did you purchase two of that each?” Max said.

“I’ll put those in my own home. You think I will let you handle this all? I’m your best friend. You asked for my help, and I will do what I can.” Leon replied.

Max felt grateful to have a friend like Leon, but as of that moment, he felt something much like the same when he saw Leon changing baby Benni’s diaper this morning. He can’t explain what but he feels it.

Then they left Ikea and drove to Max’s house and unload all the things they bought, except for the crib and baby monitor Leon purchased for his home. They set up the crib on one of the unused bedroom and left Benni to sleep. The two went downstairs in the dining area to eat dinner. They just settled with unspoiled leftovers since Max does not have the time to cook anymore. After dinner, Leon went home and Max cleaned up.

He just finished taking a bath when he heard his doorbell ring. He was anxious. What if it’s another baby left in his porch?

He went to the main door and opened.

“What the hell are you doing?” Max asked when he saw Leon standing in the doorway wearing his sleeping clothes and carrying his big Nike sports bag.

“I’m staying the night here.”

“What?!” Max reacted.

“If you think that night times are peaceful when there’s a baby involved? Think again. The only thing that you know right now is making baby formulas and feeding him. You don’t even know how to change a diaper or wrapping him up properly. You can’t handle it on your own. I’ve been there. I’ll help you out. We can take turns taking care of Benni tonight.”

“But---but”

“No buts. I’m barging in.” Leon declared and went inside Max’s house.

Since Max’s house has four bedrooms, Leon settled in the extra room where he usually stays when there are sleepovers.

And Leon was right. The night is long for the both of them. When Benni cries, which occurs from every hour to as less as every fifteen minutes, they wake up and check him out. But mostly, Leon does the job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed with the reception I get on this story. I really thank you so much. This is the first time I felt such thing after a while that I was making a lot of fics.
> 
> Now moving on. Hope you like this chapter.

It has been a bit rough night for Leon and Max. The last time Leon woke up was at 5 o’clock in the morning, which ended up with such a mess. Benni had a move and unfortunately it spilled on the beddings of the baby’s crib and Leon has to strip it off aside for washing the baby up. He went back to bed after an hour.

_“If Max was the one in my stead just now, for sure he’ll be fucked up and be pissed.”_ He thought to himself.

Max woke up two hours later. As he plans to make breakfast for them, he passed by Benni’s room to check him out. The little one is so deep on his sleep so he let him be. Then he passed by where Leon was staying. The door was a bit open so he went in and checked Leon, who is wrapped up in blankets, sleeping peacefully. Max stared at his friend for a while and noticed that the taller one had bag in his eyes even if he was asleep. For some reason, he moved closer in the sleeper and his hand started to get near to Leon’s bit scruffy face and attempted to caress but stopped midway. He shook his head to snap out and decided to let his friend be to sleep and go down to prepare breakfast for them.

_What was that?_

Max decided to make schnitzel for breakfast. When he finished preparing, he went back to Benni’s room and an awakened baby greeted him with a cute smile in his face.

“Oh hello there little one! Had a good sleep? Yes you are?” Max baby talked and picked Benni up from the crib. “Now, let’s go downstairs and watch cartoons.”

Max went to his living room, turned on the TV and watched Adventure Time while cuddling and feeding Benni. After some time that he had enough, he switched the channel and it was a good timing, Captain Tsubasa was aired, the Japanese anime about the story of a young footballer and his journey to fame. It was dubbed in Japanese but subtitled with German.

Max maybe old but he still loves to watch cartoons some of the time. His mates at Schalke were teasing him because of his subscription of such channels but he doesn’t mind. It’s his “comfort food” and there are times he watched these shows with Leon as well, since the _old baby_ is also fond of this.

The Captain Tsubasa thing was recommended by Marco Reus, which was also recommended by Marco’s BVB teammate of old, the Japanese International Shinji Kagawa (Makes sense?), when Max was looking for some action cartoons to watch about football.

After a while Benni was full and he turned the baby over on his lap and let him burp and continued to indulge himself in watching the Japanese show.

A few minutes later Leon woke up and sat down beside Max, who then took noticed of his friend who is looking like any other mornings, unruly curly hair, sleepy eyes with bags and a mark of drool on his left side of the mouth.

“Hey.” And the Max’s friend faced him. “You have a drool mark on your mouth.” Max picked a towel that he was carrying and wiped his friend’s mouth looking at him intently. The taller one returned the same amount of gaze as well…and it really took a while.

Leon noticed what he was doing and spoke first, “What’s for breakfast?”

“Schnitzel.”

“Oh great! Come on. Let’s eat. I’m starving.” Leon said as he stood up and grabbed Max’s free arm going to the dining area.

“Do you have milk?” Leon said as he approached the fridge and Max settles in the table.

“Yeah. Just look for it there. And please bring that baby basket here. I’ll put Benni.” Max said and pointed on the baby basket.

The two enjoyed themselves with their meals and talk about anything including the plan of the day to spend it at Leon’s house to set up Benni’s things there. They prepared and drove going to Leon’s house.

As they set up the crib and the musical chandelier for Benni’s room, Leon asked, “We’ll be back to training tomorrow. What are you planning for Baby Benni?”

And Max stopped in putting covers on Benni’s pillow. “I-I don’t know. I really haven’t thought about it. Any suggestions?”

“Uhm. Why don’t we take him at training and leave him for a while with the staff. You know that they love kids and there are times that some of our teammates give their children to the staff, especially Nastasic before.”

“I don’t really feel doing that. They had a job in their shoulders and I don’t want to add that up. And beside they are our team staff, not our nannies.”

“You have a point. How about we leave them to your parents?”

“They’re not around right now.” Max sighed. “I think, I have to settle with carrying Benni to training. From there, I will think of something.” Max added dejectedly.

They continued to set up until they were finished. Max was a bit pissed when Leon announced he will stay for another night in his place but what can he do? He still has a lot to learn. So he made a deal with Leon that he will allow his friend to stay as long as Leon teaches him how to bathe, do diapers and everything that should be done in taking care of a baby, which Leon easily said yes.

They went back to Max’s house and spent the remaining hours of the day baby grooming. It was a bit fun, there are times Leon gets so pissed because Max had put the diapers in the wrong way, or a bit nervous when Max poured so much baby bath that it foamed a lot of bubbles in the sink that they cannot almost see Baby Benni when they dipped him. They have to scoop the excess bubbles out and it suddenly turned into a bubble fight, where Leon and Max smeared each other with bubbles.

The night was a bit better for all of them; Benni reduced his crying for like every one-hour at least. And still, it’s either Leon or Max wakes or checks.

At around three in the morning, Max had an urge to drink water. He got up and as he passed by Benni’s room, which was open, he peeked his head and saw a figure, Leon’s figure, facing the window on the other side of the room under the reflection of the moonlight, carrying Benni with the baby’s head on his shoulders, rocking him to sleep. Max suddenly blushed and took a silent but deep gulp. Leon was shirtless, only wearing boxers while carrying the baby. Max can really see the contours of Leon’s wide worked-out back making Max stare intently on it. But then he snapped out of it when he remembered that he has something to do.

\---

Morning came and Leon woke up. It’s training day. He went to Max’s room to wake the other one but when he went inside his friend’s room, it was empty. He then went to Benni’s room, and it’s empty as well. Wondering where the two could be, he went downstairs and found his friend sleeping in the couch, sitting, head up, mouth a bit open and carrying baby Benni in his arms. He planned on waking Max up but he stopped midway on his tracks to go closer. He felt his heart beat faster and blushed when he realized that his friend is shirtless only wearing pajamas. Baby Benni was held with those tattooed arms, firm protruding biceps and the baby’s head relaxed on Max’s firm and worked out chest. The view in front of him made him uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time…and aroused. He noticed his starting to build a tent on his boxers. He was a bit alarmed as an instinct; he went far from his friend, going to the kitchen, took a deep breath to relax.

“What the hell is happening to you Leon Goretzka?! You should not be aroused because of your best friend And with a kid?!! Never!” Leon mumbled to himself.

After calming himself down, he decided to make breakfast for them.

\---

Max drove with Leon and Benni (the baby) on the hitch going to the training ground. Max was still anxious on what to do with the baby while they were on training.

They were met with different kinds of eyes as they enter the grounds. Some are wide, some are furrowed, and some are just flatly staring. Others started to whispers on other ears. Who would not be “surprised” if you showed up on training with, not just on your training kit and sportsbag, but also a baby bag and a baby basket? Max and Leon were a bit uncomfortable but they pushed on.

“Hey---OH MY GOSH! SO IT IS TRUE! Hi little Benni!” Alessandro Shoepf reacted as he got nearer to his teammates pinching lightly the cheek of the bundle of joy inside the basket.

Max was a bit mad, “What. Did. They. Tell. You?” he asked.

“That you have a kid with you.” Alessandro replied.

“That’s it?” Max stared intently to his teammate.

“Yeah.”

“Who told you?” Leon asked.

“Benni.”

“He’s here?” Max asked. Surprised.

“Ja. Come on, they’re at the bleachers on the training pitch.”

The three adults with the baby proceed to the pitch and saw their former captain on the stands with Mats.

“What brings you here Benni?” Max asked.

“Hello to you too. Well, there’s nothing wrong when you want to watch your former teammates train right?” Benni replied and Max and Leon shrugged. “And because me and Mats decided that we will be babysitting Baby Benni while you are in training or in matches…” Benni said.

“WHAT?” Mats was shocked.

“Really?!” Max was delighted to hear what he heard.

“Benni, we never talked---“ and Mats was interrupted by Benni

“Yeah. Beside _WE_ (with a snapped of the head and glare towards Mats) felt that you don’t know where to bring Baby Benni to be cared of and you need help. Since _WE_ (snapped and glare again) have nothing to do nowadays, why not be useful to our younger teammates rather than to _TEXT_ (snap and glare) or do something unproductive _AT ALL!”_ Benni completed with the end of the sentence a bit forceful in such a way Mats was affected and melted on his seat in shame.

“You’re really a savior Benni, Mats. Thank you.” Leon said hugging the two older ones.

“Anything for you lads. Well, chop-chop, prepare yourselves for training.” Benni said as he gets the baby from Max’s arm and the best friends went to the locker to change.

Moments later Benni passed Baby Benni to Mats, earning another shock from the tall ex-BVB/ex-Bayern/ex-Die Mannschaft defender.

“W-where are you going?” Mats asked nervously.

“I’m going to talk to someone. YOU take care of Benni. You have some making up to do!” Benni said and stood up and walked on his way but stopped for a moment and turned his head to his partner, “For sure everything you need is there. Bye Felicia.” And Benni went on his way with swag leaving a very lost Mats Julian Hummels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Benni is mad?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's not happy with Baby Benni's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a different mood and kind of isolated (I even thought about it as crappy). I do hope you will still read this fic after this chapter. I'll start making the next chapter sooner.
> 
> @khalehla, this is my give away for my prompt that you answered. Thanks.

Its match day and Schalke faced Mönchengladbach in the Fohl’s pitch. As expected, it has been a very good game…in the eyes of the spectators. But down there on the pitch, somehow there was tension. It’s normal if it’s about the game but this time it was a different kind.

Some of the Gladbach’s players sense that something is pissing Christoph Kramer off and they knew that it is about to be let out on the pitch. And boy they were right. Everytime the ball is passed to Leon, Christoph has his thing of dispossessing it from the Schalke captain in a bit painful way but not to the extent of being fouled. While if it goes to Max, it’s the opposite. In the duration of the game, Max tumbles three times in agony, in the _feet_ of Christoph. The Royal Blues started to protest that it almost went to a brawl. Max was still on the ground, taken care of by Leon when Johannes Geis started to push Christoph who almost fell to his butt and Thorgan Hazard replied by pushing Johannes as well. Then everybody was pushing, and arguing and stopping everybody, including Leon who joined and is trapped in between the commotion and was preventing everyone. The conflict was resolved a minute after. Christoph got a yellow card and the coach decided to sub him out. Max was also taken out ensure his safety and to prevent possible injury.

The end of the game was a 2-2 draw.

After being treated and assessed for injuries after the game, Max got out of the stadium’s treatment room and walks to their dressing room to clean up. He was near when he saw the man who has been “torturing” him during the game leaning on the wall beside the door. That man saw him and approached rather coldly.

Max really has to look up because damn, Christoph is tall.

“I heard you had a kid.” Christoph started flatly but Max did not react. “And you decided to make Leon as the kid’s father.” Christoph added.

“Leon is not Benni’s father nor am I. He is just helping me out.”

“Wow! So much for being _best friends_. Even letting him live in your home when he has his? I wonder what kinds of _things_ you are doing as well besides taking care of a kid.” Christoph replied unconvinced.

“We are just best friends who help each other out. Nothing more.” Max said in his defense.

Christoph got angry a bit more and pulled Max near to him by the shorter man’s shirt. “Listen.” Christoph hissed. “You could play Leon but you can’t play me. Try hurting him and I will make your life a living hell. Inside and outside the pitch! Teammates in the national or not!” he threatened.

The tension between them was cut off when someone called Christoph, making him turn to wherever someone was calling him.

“Hey Christoph!” Leon called. “What the hell was tha---“ he was cut off when Christoph kissed him in the lips.

Everyone in the Royal Blues saw the scene and were either gaping their mouths or widen their eyes while Max was stunned with Christoph’s actions, standing where the Gladbach player left him off. The scene continued for like five seconds and unknowingly Max started to close his hands on his sides and started to make a fist, even shaking.

Christoph then let go and went away, leaving a stunned and dumbfounded Goretzka.

\---

“Oh look Baby Benni! It’s Daddy Maxi!” Benni cooed the child while pointing to the child’s “father” who is approaching them just outside Borussia Park.

Max got Benni in older Benni’s arms and carried him. “Oh. You miss me?” Max talked to “his” child tickling his nose. The child giggled and did grabby hands trying to touch Max’s scruffy face. “Oh look at you! All blue!” he added as he appreciates his child on a baby Schalke Home Jersey and shorts, blue ear fluffy covers, blue and white socks and a pair of shoes designed as the head of Erwin the mascot.

“He should be. After all, he’s the son of the vice-captain of FC Schalke 04. And it will be awkward and insulting if he’s all yellow and black.” Mats replied.

“Well, you have a point Mats.” Max agreed. “And I’d rather not say that he’s my son. He has his own parents, and they will get them back if they will.” He added a bit upset.

“Look what we’ve got here! It’s Meyer Junior!” Johannes interrupted and announced as he approached Max together with some of their teammates like Alessandro, Kaan, Leroy and Ralf.

“Oh. He so cute!” Kaan said.

“Told you Kaan. He’s not bad looking.” Alessandro added.

“But seriously Max, no offense, but you look like a high school kid who fathered early in life.” Ralf commented.

“Uh. Thanks?” Max replied and everyone laugh.

“I just noticed Max, Baby Benni kinda looks like you that looks like Leon. Are you sure it’s not yours?” Leroy asked.

“NO!” and the man in question said defensively. “I do not sleep around!”

“…but you had a one night stand.” Ralf declared.

Max blushed so much, “Wha-How-…I used protection as clear as my mind can remember. Because if not, I will end up what just Ralf said to me I will look like.

And everyone was laughing but then was interrupted by Benni.

“Where is Leon by the way?”

“No idea. The last time I saw him was in the dressing room...dumbfounded…for something that happened.” Johannes said hesitantly

“Why? What happened?” Benni asked worriedly.

Max just kept silent and rock Baby Benni on his arms.

“Well, Christoph confronted Max and kissed Leon in front of all of us…in the lips.” Alessandro revealed.

Leroy, Kaan and Ralf, the former Schalkers, gaped their mouths open and there was a “What?” from Benni as well.

“I-I thought it was resolved between the two of them?” Ralf muttered.

“You said Christoph confronted Max.” Benni asked and turned to Max. “What did he say, Max?”

“He knew about Baby Benni and that Leon stays with me at home.” Upon hearing it, Benni turned his head and glared at Mats, who raised both of his hands up.

“Then?” Benni encouraged.

“He verbalized that I could play Leon but not him. He also threatened me of what he can do if I hurt Leon.”

Then Benni put both of his arms in Max’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about Christoph. He does not know everything that’s happening now and he’s just protective of Leon. He does not want him to be hurt again.”

Max nodded in agreement. He knew that Leon and Christoph had a history and it was still clear in his mind and he knows all of it. Even the confessions, struggles and despair of Leon. After all, he’s the best friend. But then, he remembered that he got furious when Christoph kissed Leon. What does it mean? It’s just because Christoph might be playing with Leon’s vulnerability that time? Or is it something else?

\---

Leon was nowhere in sight for so long that the team started to look for him. Everybody was worried, especially those who saw the “scene”. Max helped out as well looking for his best friend, where he later on found in the middle of the pitch inside Borussia Park, lying on the ground, in tears.

“Leon!” Max ran and approaches him. “Are you okay?” Max asked worriedly.

“I don’t understand why he has to do it! It still hurts, you know.” Leon said crying.

Max knew that he just have to be silent for now so he just lay beside his best friend as he continues to listen to him.

“I’m almost there. Forgetting what he did to me. Then suddenly out of the blue he’ll just kiss me? Now everything is back in my mind. How he made into an idiot. Giving everything that I have, not believing everyone was saying about him and I defended him, and it turned out to be true that he was cheating on me for a man who has a partner and a kid as well. Then when I let him decide, he said he’ll let me go and sealed it with a kiss. A kiss. It’s hurtful, Max.” Leon ranted and cried.

Then Max hugged and cuddled Leon, still on the ground, trying to comfort him.

“I promise, I will never let you be hurt again.”


	7. Chapter 7

Max decided to stay in Leon’s house after they arrived from Mönchengladbach just to make sure that his best friend will be okay. He just went home for a bit, get his clothes and Baby Benni’s as well then drove to Leon’s house.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a motionless, depressed Leon Goretzka in the living room. On a couch, knees on his chest hugging a cushion while staring blankly at an off TV. Max just shook his head and said to him; “I’ll put my things on the spare room upstairs, okay?” which Leon did not even budge.

Max put his things on the spare room/ “Benni’s room” and took care with the baby by feeding him and lulling him to sleep since it was night time already. Then after, he went down and saw that Leon did not even move a single muscle. Damn! A kiss from a former lover can really do damage.

Max knows his way to Leon’s home so he’s just comfortable living on it. He made dinner for the both of them. Sauerbraten meatballs and even prepared a cup of hot chocolate for his friend. He knows that chocolates uplift moods.

Taking in mind that Leon will never move on the couch, he brought the meal in the living room and ate there. Max was already in the middle of munching his delicious cooking when he noticed that Leon did not touch his food.

“Hey. You have to eat.” Max said and earned a shake in the head from his best friend.

“I’m not hungry.” Leon said flatly.

“Impossible. You’re always hungry.”

Then a tear came down Leon’s face. He started crying again.

Max stopped eating and faced his friend and sighed. “Leon, it’s done. It’s the past. You have to move on. Don’t be affected just because of one gesture that triggered things in your life. He’s not worth those tears anymore.” Sensing that Leon will never stop, he got the cup of chocolate and tried to have Leon sip on it.

“I know you will not deny chocolate. Come on. Please.” Max pleaded and Leon gave in, sipping on the cup.

“Thank you.” Leon replied  hoarsely and Max smiled and continued to eat.

Moments later Leon started to eat his dinner but he did not finished it and went back to his former position on the couch. Max just conceded and got Leon’s dinner and his finished one and have it cleaned in the kitchen.

Max knows it will be a long night for him. Having a baby and an adult on a baby mode is too much to handle but he’s willing to face it. He went back to the living room and pulled Leon out and brought him to his bathroom.

“Okay Leon, take a bath and change.”Then Max heard Benni crying on the other room. Sighed, “I’ll be back. I’ll just check on Benni.”

Max checked Benni and noticed something smelly. He checked the baby’s diapers and the harsh reality hits him. It even reached to stain the baby’s clothes.

“Oh gosh.” Max mumbled looking above.

He decided to give the baby a bath in the kitchen and gave him new clothes and fed him.

“Benni, please do behave tonight. Your Uncle Leon is not feeling well. I have to take care of him too.” Max said to the baby as if Benni could understand. The child was just staring at Max’s eyes while sucking on the bottle held by his foster dad.

“Why do you have to be so cute? Don’t look at me like that.”

A little later Benni was full and Max have him burped. Much sooner the baby yawned, closed his eyes and slept.  Max then put the baby on the crib and checked for Leon, whom he thankfully found on the taller man’s bed asleep already. Max decided to call it a day and prepped himself for sleep.

\---

He was peacefully sleeping on his bed on the spare room when he felt his bedside sink, and someone laid down beside him. He turned and saw his best friend, who was also looking at him.

“Can I stay here? I can’t sleep in my room.” Leon asked.

“Sure. I can’t prevent you. This is your home.”

Leon just smiled a bit and closed his eyes and so was Max.

An hour later, Max was awakened with Benni’s cry. He felt Leon was about to get up the bed but he prevented him. “No. Go back to sleep. I’ll take care of it.” Max said and got the baby from the crib.

Max was done after a few minutes he went back to bed. Max was again “disturbed” from his peaceful slumber when he felt Leon moving...closer to him. He touched Max’s back with his shirt covered chest, tangled his legs and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. He was spooning Max, whose heartbeat started to become faster. He can feel Leon’s hairy legs rubbing a bit on his, Leon’s whole front sticking on his back and as icing on the cake, Leon put his head on Max shoulder. Max can really feel and hear Leon’s breathing. He was not comfortable...a bit but for the sake of his friend, he will endure it.

\---

Morning came and Max woke up from his sleep. He thought of thanking the football gods for giving him a good sleep, at least.  Benni did not bother him for the rest of the night but only the man who was spooning him until now. Max tried to wriggle himself out of Leon’s hold but the taller man tightened his grip. This time, Max stiffened and was very uncomfortable. Somehow on his backside he felt something stiff, long and poking. He tried to turned and look at his backside to check it and he gulped. Leon’s boxer shorts were dangerously low and he can almost see the “something” he felt on his butt. He went back to his original position and whined. He was thinking a lot of things. The discomfort, the despair of getting out...the urge to touch it...

"What the..." Max whispered to himself and he shook his head to snap out of his thoughts.

Moments later Leon’s loosened his hold and Max had a chance to get out of bed and prepare breakfast.

\---

Leon was taking care of Baby Benni while watching Football News and Max was on the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast when Max’s phone blared with a notification. The owner reached for it and read the message:

_Julian Brandt: I’m on my way to Bochum. I’ll be there by lunch time._

Max panicked a bit and replied immediately to his friend.

_Me: Okay. Meet me in the restaurant we used to hang out. The one near the train station._

_Julian Brandt: Got it. See yah._

Max put his phone down and started to rush upstairs to clean up.

“What’s the rush?” Leon asked.

“Oh! Julian just texted. I’ll be meeting him today.”

“Okay.” Leon said flatly.

“Hey. I’ll leave Benni to you for now. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be. And don’t worry about Benni. He’s in good hands.” Leon promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Max left and Leon was left alone to tend for Benni. He gave the baby a bath, fed him, watch some baby friendly cartoons and even played with the little one by retrieving all his football child-safe figurines he played when he was a kid that he kept in a box in his attic. He used those toys and make it move in the air, playing football since Benni is laid on the crib. Somehow he felt that Benni is amused on what he is doing. Giggling and smiling at him while he moves the toys.

“You know Benni...” Leon spoke. “...these toys are special for me. My dad always plays role play football with these toys with me and it also was the reason why I wanted to become a footballer as well. I kept this toys because if I ever had a kid, especially a son in the future, I will play with him, with these as well. I want to share my love for football to him. But for now, I will share it to you.” Leon spoke. He was amused with himself that he is talking to a baby as if Benni understands him.

\---

It was one in the afternoon when Leon was lulling Benni to sleep and he heard his doorbell rang. He went and opened the door while carrying Benni in his arms and was greeted by an unexpected visitor.

“Hi Leon!”

“Julian? I thought you are meeting with Max?” Leon wondered.

“What are you talking about? I came to here to see you.”

“Then who...” and Leon slumped his shoulders and let out a smug face looking at his former Schalke and now-national teammate. Julian as well realized Leon’s expression and they both realized.

“Brandt.” They both said.

Then Julian realized that Leon is carrying a baby.

“Oh! So this is Benni.” Julian said as he goes near Leon to check the child.

“Yeah. He just fallen asleep. So don’t disturb him for now.” Leon said.

“You know. You really look like a father. Looking good and natural doing this kind of things.”

“Well thanks. Oh by the way, come in, sit down for a while and I’ll just put Benni in his room.” Leon said and ushered Julian in.

He returned sooner after putting Benni on his crib. “So, what do you want to eat? Or drink?”

“Water is good.” Julian said.

Then Leon returned with a glass of water and gave it to Julian.

“Danke.” Julian said.

“Bitte. So, what brings you here?” Leon asked.

“Just wanna see my friend. I went to Gelsenkirchen this morning. You know, visit the place I grew up with. And since it’s my day off and I still have time, why not visit you.”

“Wow. I’m touched. Thank you for the concern.”

“So, how did you and Max became a father?” Julian asked.

“Well, first off, I am not a father, and so as Max. Someone left baby Benni in front of Max’s house and until now, we are searching for the real parents of the child. While doing so, Max decided to keep Benni with him and I am helping him out since Max does __not have__  any idea of doing baby responsibilities. But now he’s getting the hand of it.”

“Way to uplift you bestfriend huh?” Julian commented and Leon just grinned an exposed those wolf fangs.

\---

Julian was already waiting at the restaurant called Arabian Sights, owned by Sami Khedira and his partner Mesut Özil. Ten minutes in waiting and Max arrived. The two always meet up here. They liked the ambiance of the place plus the quality of German, Arabian, Tunisian, and Turkish food the restaurant served and why not come back always when they have discounts. You know, the perks of being friends and former teammates of the owners.

“So, how’s being a father?” Julian started the conversation as they waited for their orders.

“Guardian. Not father. It’s hard but I can manage.”

“That’s good to hear. How about Leon?”

“He’s fine. It had been much easier since he’s helping me out.”

“That’s great!” Julian said.

Their orders arrived and they ate, and at the same time continued with their conversations, about their recent games, what they expect this internationals. 

“So, how are you and your girlfriend?” Max asked and Julian suddenly blushed.

“Well, were getting better and better.” Julian said with a smile on his face. “And I’m planning to propose to her maybe on Christmas and marry her after this season ends.”

“Really? That’s great!” Max replied ecstatically.

Julian was giggling to his decision, “Yeah. See Max, I’m old enough. I had a good run in my career, hers as well being the assistant physio of our team in Leverkusen. We’ve been together long now and why not take it to another step?” Julian said.

“Dude, whatever your plans are, I am at your back to help you out.” Julian promised.

“Thanks dude. So how about you? When will you tie the knot? You had a kid already. All you need is a better half.” And Max laughed at his friend’s question and choked on another statement Julian gave...

“Or maybe you have decided to make Leon you better half. Your just waiting for the right time to swoon him over and make him say yes.”

“You idiot! Leon and I are. Just. Friends. Best friends to be exact. And I don’t want to label Benni as my son. I am just a guardian. Temporary. If we find Benni’s parents, he’ll be returned to them.”

“Oh.” Julian reacted sadly. “But what if you will never find them or no one will claim him?” Julian asked.

“Well, I still have time to think about it. Either I gave him up to the orphanage, or keep him. But I might choose the orphanage. I’m busy with my career. And eventhough Benni and Mats had promised to lend a hand, I cannot let it be. They have things to take care on their own as well.”

“Oh. Poor kid. If you ask me, I would adopt him even if I am alone. I know you could manage even if your on your own. I can feel it. And besides, that kid was left to you. Do you not feel guilty of pushing him away?”

“Well, you have a point. But I still have time to think about that.” Max replied.

\---

After eating lunch, they went to Leon’s house because Julian is insisting to see Baby Benni. Max pushed the doorbell and was greeted by a person, who is not Leon.

“Julian?” Max and Julian said simultaneously.

“Hey Max, and Julian. Come in.” Julian led them in.

“When did you came and where is Leon?” Max asked.

“This afternoon. And Leon is upstairs checking on Benni.”

“I’m going upstairs. Feel free, I guess. Leon always let us roam his house like it ours.” Julian said and went to Benni’s room.

But he entered to the bathroom rather than in the baby’s room since he heard Benni’s wails on that direction. He found Leon washing Benni’s back side on the sink.

“I don’t understand why almost every time he poops it splatters. His diapers’ a mess. It even reached his clothes and the sheets.” Leon clamored.

“I have a feeling it’s not normal. We should take him to a doctor tomorrow.” Max said.

“Yeah right.” Leon replied as he continued to wash Benni.

Leon flipped Benni on his hands, lying on his stomach when Max noticed some red small spots on the baby’s buttocks.

“Leon, what is that?” Max asked pointing to Benni’s buttocks.

Leon was wide eyed “Oh no. Rash! Get me some anti-rash cream.” Leon commanded and Max got it from the first aid kit in Leon’s bedroom.

“Are you sure it’s suitable for children?” Max asked worriedly.

“Yes. There is an instruction on how much to use if kids needed it.”

“Hey, what’s taking you so long?” Julian Draxler asked as he peeked at the bathroom door together with the other Julian.

“We’re washing Benni up and treating his buttock rash. Don’t worry. Everything is under control.” Max said.

“Oh. Ok. If you want, we can prepare dinner.” Julian (Draxler) suggested.

“Oh sure. You can stay as well for dinner.” Leon said.

“Great! We’re going downstairs. C’mon Julian.” Draxler said to Brandt.

\---

Everything was under control after that. Leon and Max stripped up Benni’s crib and placed new linens. They also fed him and put him to sleep taking in mind that they have to visit the doctor the next day. 

Dinner was fun with the two Julians who visited them. While they were in the middle of it, all of them received a message from WhatsApp. They all read it at the same time. Typical millennials.

From: Jogi Löw

__Birthday celebration in the next two weeks. I’m giving an announcement as well._ _

__

__PS: If you have kids, BRING THEM._ _

__

They all looked at each other for a moment then Julian (Brandt) broke the silence. 

“You’ve heard the order. Bring Benni.”

“Looks like I have no choice and I just can’t leave him here.” Max replied.

Leon pats his best friend’s shoulder and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll be there as well. It’s not because I am the captain and I have to attend but I have to help you out as well, as promised.”

“Thanks Leon.” Max smiled to Leon. 

The two Julians looked at the scene that unfolded in front of them, making them look at each other and smirk. Max noticed and asked, “What?”

“Oh nothing.” Julian Brandt replied.

\---

They finished dinner and Brandt and Draxler called it a day. They asked Max if he’s going home but the guy said, he’s staying for a while since Benni is asleep already and he has his things in Leon’s house, making the two Julians grin to each other again and Max gets suspicious again. And then they left.

\---

Later that night...

Julian Draxler:  Hey Jul! Have you noticed Max and Leon?

 

Julian Brandt: Yeah! They’re so sweet to each other and both very caring to the baby.

 

Julian Draxler: I don’t understand why they still say that they are best friends who help out each other. Based on how they do things, it’s more than that.

 

Julian Brandt: We have the same thinking Jules! Why can’t they see that? Why can’t they just be together?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise
> 
> In this chapter, I would like to give credit to my inspiration, Khalehla. Some of the characters especially the footballer's children here are based on her fics if you wonder why.

The day that Leon and Max dreaded…rather, looking forward came. Right now, they are now flying to Freiburg together with Mats and Benni, Sami and Mesut, Marco and Mario with their kids Jogi and Julian. It has been one crazy journey for all of them. Inside the plane Jogi and Julian, being toddlers, cannot stay and were jumping on their seats. The other passengers were looking at the kids and their parents with a glare or disappointment, making Marco pissed and Mario a bit embarrassed, but the kids have behaved when Marco told them that they will bring them to an amusement park if they will do so.

Max and Leon made themselves busy by taking care of the needs of Benni (the baby) through bottle feeding him or rocking him to sleep. For the past few weeks, Benni was easier to handle. After knowing that Benni is lactose intolerant and had some specific allergies, they WERE able to choose the food and needs carefully, starting off with lactose free, hypoallergenic milk. It’s a bit costly but the two footballers really do not mind as long as it’s for the good of Benni.

Max and Leon had these smiles in their faces, especially when they face each other, which really intrigued their fellow footballer couples who are watching them.

“Mesut, are they a couple?” Sami whispered to Mesut’s ear.

“As far as I know, they’re not.” Mesut replied.

“Really, they do look like one.” Sami commented.

“You could really say that, but unfortunately they are just best friends.” Benni (the older one) intervened.

“You’ve been eavesdropping on us?” Sami asked unconvinced.

“Well, how we could not? We can hear you.” Mats added.

“Well, anyway, are you sure they’re not a couple?” Sami asked again, very unconvinced with the sight he is seeing.

“Sami Khedira, as much as I wanted to, being their captain for so many years, seeing them everyday exactly like that, and now even with a child on their hands, no. They are not a couple.” Benni agonizingly declared.

\---

In Freiburg, there was a coaster waiting for them that will take them to Joachim Löw’s hometown of Schönau near the German-Swiss border. When they reached their destination, everybody was already there. Basti and Poldi, Manuel, Kevin and their son André, Marc André, Bernd and their twins Niklas and Alexei, Shkodran, his wife and daughters, Joshua and Julian (Weigl. Now this will be a lot more confusing), Philipp, his wife and their son Julian, Miro Klose and his wife and twins, Per Mertesacker and his wife. Julian Brandt and his girlfriend, Thomas and Lisa, Julian Draxler, Erik, Matthias Ginter, the Bender twins, Leroy, Niklas, Davie, Timo Horn, even Christoph. Generally, the former world champion and retired teams and the former Olympian Die Mannschaft, who are also the world champion and current team.

Everybody had time to catching up and when Max and Leon entered the house carrying a baby, everybody in the national team, old and young, retired or still playing came over them to see the “rumored” kid. Some of them even insisted to carry Benni, in which Max and Leon were a bit hesitant at first, then alarmed when Benni was started to be passed on, first from Julian Brandt, then to Joshua and Julian Weigl, then to Basti and Poldi. Leon started to get pissed after that and Max went to get his kid, but stopped in his tracks when Benni is already in the hands of their coach, Joachim Löw.

“So. This is Benni.” Coach Jogi spoke and everyone just nodded their heads, a bit nervous of the ruckus they were making. “Hi little Benni. Welcome to the team! And I’m very sorry for your uncles, aunts and godparents manners. They sometimes regress to your stage.” The coach added while wiggling his hands in the baby he is carrying, making Baby Benni to some grabby hands as well.

“Honey, your fixated again.” The coach’s wife interrupted.

“Oh. Sorry. So, let’s go at the backyard and start this party. Oh by the way, Max, Leon, if you don’t mind, I’ll take care of your kid for now. Is it okay?” Jogi asked and the best friends just nodded, as if they will receive hell if they don’t follow.

All of the guys and their better halves went to the backyard and were stunned with the set up. In the middle of the yard was a very long table; on the sides were small circular ones which were intended for the children of the players to sat upon. The children ran to find their places, and as expected, either that who are siblings and/or close friends already sat by each other while the adults looked and chose their place in the long table. Before Jogi decided to start the celebrations, he went by the tables of the children, telling them that if they behave, he will give them a treat, which the children agreed. The former and the current players were dumbfounded as usual. How can Jogi manipulate their children like that?

It has been a cheerful moment; everybody eating at one table like it’s just another international break. And in the midst of the chats, banters, laughter and the dinner itself, Julian Brandt just suddenly stood up.

“Uhm. Excuse me, may I have your attention please?” And everyone went silent and looked at Julian.

Sarah, Julian’s girlfriend was curious, “What’s wrong?”

“Stand up. Please.” Julian asked and Sarah obeyed. Julian pulled her hand and she went out of her seat.

Julian was holding his girlfriend’s hand when he spoke, “Do you remember our first encounter?”

Sarah giggled, “Yeah. It was my first day in Leverkusen as physio and you were always brought to me by Hakan, or Bernd or Lars and you were complaining of aches in your body. It kinda pissed me off but I can’t. You look so cute and adorable like a helpless puppy that time.”

Then everybody bursted into laughter.

“You’re right. And it has been like, three years, since then.”

“Yeah.” Sarah blushed…then turned shocked when Julian went down on one knee, and so as the other people who were seeing it especially Julian’s former teammate Bernd, who gaped and become wide eyed.

“I know we are not as long as Schweinski or Götzeus there (pointing to the couples) but I don’t mind because I am now sure.” Then Julian pulled a red box from his pocket and opened it containing a Ruby-topped ring. “Sarah, I want you to become Dr. Brandt. Will you marry me?”

Everybody gasped.

“OH MY GOD!” Thomas reacted.

Sarah started crying, “YES JULIAN! YES!”

And Julian was smiling so much. It was the first time everybody, especially Max and Bernd, who are closest to him, saw Julian’s biggest smile. Then Julian put the ring to Sarah and kissed her and hugged her earning an “ew” from the children, clapping their hands and whistles from his teammates.

“Are you two done?” Thomas asked and Julian and Sarah nodded and returned to their seats.

“Okay. Me next.” Thomas declared. “I know some of you will just think that because I am standing up, I’ll do something clumsy or anything to make you laugh but, I will, just in another way.” Thomas looked at his wife Lisa and smiled, Lisa then understood and stood up her seat and held his husband’s hand then Thomas whispered something in his wife’s ear.

“Well, we would like to tell you that, there will be a new addition to this whole gang and our big family, which include our horses and dogs. He is something special.” Lisa said and put hers and Thomas hand in her stomach. “Guys, be prepared to welcome Mini-Thomas Müller. He’s coming soon.” Lisa declared earning another wave of shock and gasp from the team.

“Thomas, are the both of you playing with us?” Philipp asked. He thinks it a prank.

“NO! This is serious guys! I promise!” Thomas replied pleading that they believe him.

Suddenly Manuel and Basti stood up to their chairs and went to Thomas’ and hugged both Müllers.

“I believe you Thomas and congratulations to the both of you.” Basti said.

“Thanks Basti, Manu.” Thomas said a bit teary eyed.

Everyone was silent then it was broke when Coach Jogi clapped his hands and then everyone followed.

That moment was sealed with Thomas kissing his wife.

“Well, we’ve heard Julian proposed and Thomas having a kid of his own, not a horse or a dog anymore.” Manuel said. “So, how about you Max? Now you have a child, how about a partner?”

Max just laughed when he was asked, “Sorry guys, but I am not Benni’s father. I am just a foster parent for now. The story of Benni was that he was left in my front door a few weeks ago. I talked with the police and the social workers’ office to look for the family of Baby Benni and while doing so, I just take care of him until we find Benni’s family. If not, I could decide to bring him to an orphanage or keep him. But still it depends.”

“I thought it’s you and Leon.” Mesut said.

Max laughed again. “No. I just asked Leon to help me out because I don’t know how to take care of a baby. He’s been a great friend.” Max said as he looked to his best friend smiling then he noticed that Leon somewhat is forcing his smile.

“Everything okay?” Max asked.

“Yeah.” Leon answered flatly.

The coach stood up in his seat, gaining all the looks of his former and current players.

“Everybody’s growing up. I can’t believe that seeing all of these, you and your kids, it really makes my heart swell. Before, and even until now, I still take care of you like my little kids. Well anyway, there was a reason why I called you here, aside for celebrating my birthday. And I want you to be the first to know. I was offered in the position of the Board in the DFB, so I’m stepping down as manager of the Senior Die Mannschaft.”

Everybody is again shocked, but now in disbelief.

“No.” Leon reacted.

“Coach? You can’t leave us! We still need you!” Max stood up and pleaded. They it was followed by a lot of pleading from the players of the current Die Mannschaft.

Coach Jogi gestured to them to be silent. “I know it’s shocking. But don’t worry. I’ll still watch you play your games, especially during internationals.

“So coach, who will replace you?” Julian Draxler asked.

And Coach Jogi gave his very rare smile, “Well, that’s also part of my announcement. Since, I’ll be working with the board, I also asked Oliver and Andi to come with me as my staff. But they have their replacements as well. And for everyone to know, I am very excited and honored to tell you that these assistants who will replace me are…the former world champions, goalkeeper and Golden Glove winner and Manuel Neuer as goalkeeping coach and Thomas Müller as the other assistant manager.”

Manuel and Thomas were like deers caught in the headlight when they heard their names.

“What?” Manuel reacted.

“Yes. My replacement recommended you two to me and the DFB Board and they agreed immediately. But it’s still depends on you if you accept it.” Jogi declared.

“Then, who’s your replacement?” Thomas asked.

“Ahem. Please welcome, former world champion, and former Die Mannschaft captain, the new manager…Philipp Lahm.”

“YOU?!” Thomas reacted again in disbelief and Philipp just smiled.

“Coach Lahm…” Leon said and everybody looked to the side of the tables where the current teams were standing. “We are yours to command.” Leon declared.

And everybody was clapping their hands and whistles again.

\---

Everybody was now inside the house of coach Löw. The children were taken by the “retired” senior manager to his special playroom on the second floor of the house while the adults stayed on the living room for some casual moments. Leon was listening to a conversation with their Olympic teammates who were at the party, especially to Joshua and Julian who told them that the two are on the process of adopting a child from Joshua’s hometown in Stuttgart when Christoph approached him, earning some silence and a glare from Max.

“Can we talk?” Christoph asked and Leon nodded and went with him, which made Max and Leroy widen their eyes in surprise.

\---

Leon was alone in the front yard, having a drink on his bottle of beer when Julian Draxler approached him.

“Are you okay? I’ve noticed that you’ve been sulking since the dinner.”

“Don’t worry Jules, I’m fine.” Leon replied.

“Aside from being tipsy, I know you’re not.”

Then something flipped inside Leon, something that irritated him, maybe it’s because of the drink. “I just don’t understand why Max has to decide still to give up Benni.”

“Leon, you have to understand that it’s Max’s decision since he’s the one taking care of the baby.”

“I know but, after all that we are doing, and he’s getting attached to the kid and so am I. He could just keep him, he could manage. And even if not, I am here to help him.”

Julian puts his arms on Leon’s shoulder, “I really understand what you felt and mean Leon.”

“And…there’s something else. Please, promise me you’ll never tell anyone…even Max.”

“Okay. I promise.” Julian said as he puts his hand on his chest.

“I think…I’m falling for Max.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry if I just updated this. My weekend was so busy because I have work and when I went home, I spent my time watching Bayern playing Augsburg then followed by the revierderby (BVBS04).
> 
> This chapter was a bit crappy (for me) because I am still preoccupied with a lot of things, at the same time, my gut tells me to finish this story before my ideas change or fade.
> 
> I still hope you will like this.

It’s that time of the year where everybody in either Dortmund or Gelsenkirchen could fill the benches of their stadium to the brim, the time of the year when both fans of two teams from these places gather together to shower their blessings and curses to both sides, the mother of all German derbies, so they say. And right now, Schalke is welcomed in their rival’s pitch of Signal Iduna Park. Matches like this are far more special and unusual. It’s fast paced, compelling, nerve-wracking and even skin-ripping.

At the start of the first half, Dortmund has been penetrating Schalke’s side of the pitch. Made a lot of chances, but thanks Schalke’s keeper, the game stayed 0-0 until the end of it. Second half came and if any Royal Blue fan would look, how could they win if their side of the goal is on the Yellow Wall? This part of the match was war itself. Schalke, led by Captain Leon Goretzka, did a lot of attempts to do some goals. Chances were created by him, Max and Franco but damn, Bürki is a tough cookie to crack. No wonder why he got Weidenfeller’s “1” when he retired. No matter what, Schalke’s defense is as good too. The 1-hour mark of the match hit and still nil to both sides.

If the pitch is as hot as it is now, same as well at the benches. Right now, Marco, Mario, their children, Mats, Benni and Benni are watching. The Götze-Reus family and Mats were wearing _the yellow and black_ while the two Bennis are all the way blue.

Jogi, Marco and Mario’s son has been one active volcano in the bench. Standing on the seat where he is, the kid has been screaming with his lungs out, “YEAH! SLAY THEM ALL BVB! SLAY THEM ALL SMURFS!” pointing a finger to any Smurf he could see in the pitch. Occasionally, Jogi will sing or chant together with the yellow ultras. The younger brother, Julian is just sitting on his seat and only gonna react by standing up or gasping when Schalke would be near to Dortmund’s goal.

For some reason, Marco and Mario just let their children be. After all, no matter how hyperactive they are right now, somehow, they do not interrupt the people around them

“You know Marco, I could see Jogi as Dortmund’s future Thomas Müller.” Benni commented.

“Huh? Why?” Marco was curious.

“He has a big future as a footballer plus he could lead the ultras to cheer with that kind of hype.” Benni added while pointing to the kid in subject who was still standing on the seat.

“Yeah right. This is all Auba’s fault.” Mario interjected rolling his eyes towards his husband.

Suddenly, the Schalke side of the pitch started to roar louder, getting their attention to look on the pitch. Schalke has penetrated the last third of BVB’s pitch. Leon has the ball and sprinted to the right side of the pitch. Erik and Matze was following him and while he was still had an opening, Leon crossed the ball towards the penalty area. Max was right there and threw a header as he meets the ball. It was fast so Bürki never made it on time to catch it. The ball went at the top left of the goal and hits the net.

It was then 1-0 in favor of Schalke.

Jogi gasped and screamed, “NOOOOOO!” while putting his hands on his cheeks.

“Yeah! Haha!” Benni laughed pointing to his yellow companions teasing them. “Did you see that Benni? Your daddy scored! Clap your hands for daddy.” Benni said as he turned his attention to the baby in his arms, grabbing the little hands and make it clap.

“Wait uncle Benni! It’s not over yet! We will score!” Jogi reacted.

“Yeah Akle Benni. Not ‘ver yet. Score!” Julian followed his brother.

The adults just laughed at the kids’ direction.

The game continued on and Dortmund has yet to make a goal. Christian, being Dortmund forward, made a lot of chances just to equalize but the Royal Blue keeper was good. Dortmund started to get frustrated and became disarray, as the former BVB players could see giving again the opportunity for Schalke to score.

The Royal Blues pushed forward, Johannes has the ball and passed it to Max quickly, Max looked around and saw Leon near the penalty box and was open. He passed it to his best friend. Dortmund’s defenders were delayed and Leon took the shot and…again, the Smurf ultras roar. 2-0 now for Schalke.

Leon ran towards the side where the fans are and opened his arms as celebration. Then came running his mates who put him down. It was like for 10 seconds. As he got up, Max ran to him and hugged him, the shorter man cling to him while he just stood looking at his bestfriend, as if hesitant to hug back. Max released and looked at his bestfriend with a smile. Leon looked back forcing a smile to his best friend. Somehow Max felt something was wrong but he did not mind it. He just pats Leon’s shoulder and head back to the game.

The revierderby ended 2-0 on Dortmund’s expense. It was a dark moment for the yellow and black. The yellow wall has been booing the players and the players slumped themselves as they head back to their locker rooms.

Max and Leon came running to the benches towards the couple who’s taking care of Benni. As they approached, they were greeted by a sulking and angry Joachim Reus, a wailing Julian Reus and their parents who are having a hard time calming and comforting their kids.

“Hey! What happened with these two?” Leon asked pointing at the two kids.

“Isn’t it obvious? You just defeated their team. That’s why they’re that.” Mats said.

“Oh.”

“Hey baby! How are you? Did you see me make the goal? Did you see?” Max said as he gets Baby Benni from the adult Benni cuddling and ticking the baby’s nose, making the baby giggle.

“You did great.” Benni remarked.

“Thanks Cap. But that could never be done if not for Leon.” Max replied looking at his best friend who look at him back with the same smile he saw on the pitch before.

Max then noticed the two Reus kids who are still down and approached them.

“Hey! Since we won and we don’t want you to be sad, we will go the carnival. You know little Benni here has to see those too.” Max offered.

The two kids suddenly smiled brightly and said in unison, “Really?!”

“Yeah! Come on!”

The two kids jumped up and grab their parents going out of the stadium. Leon, Max, Mats and Benni giggled to the reaction of the kids.

All of them enjoyed their time in the carnival. Hopping on the rides, eating sweets as if the game never happened. After going to the carnival, they went to the park to rest for a while. On one bench, the kids were already tired and were sleeping. Jogi clings at Mario while Julian is with Marco. Mats and Benni, who was holding Baby Benni (again) were on another while Leon and Max were at the law in front of those benches, eating ice cream.

“Hey Leon.” Max spoke.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For being such a great friend, great teammate, great captain.”

“Oh geez. Stop flattering me. I should be the one thanking you.” Then Leon took a dip of his ice cream.

“Hey. You have ice cream on your nose.” Max said and reached out his hand and swiped the ice cream away. Leon was looking intently at Max, who was also returning the gaze. They never noticed that their faces started to get closer.

“Hey Max, Leon.” Marco interrupts them. “I think we should call it a night. My kids are tired.” Marco added.

The best friends look again to each other, blushing. “S-so…let’s go?” Leon asked and Max nodded hesitantly.

Both of them pulled themselves up and went on their way to their cars.

On Mats’ car…

“Have you seen Leon and Max at the park?! THEY ALMOST KISSED!” Benni shrieked.

“Yeah. Until MARCO freaking Reus DISRUPTED the moment!”

“Yeah. But it’s okay. At least we are seeing developments.” Benni stated.

\---

On Mario’s car…

“Why did you stop the lovebirds?” Mario asked a bit furious.

“What are talking about?”

“You didn’t see that Leon and Max almost kissed?”

“I didn’t see anything. In fact, I was starting to lose my eyesight because Julian was clinging on my neck for his dear life and I was suffocating!”

\---

Leon arrived at Max’s house.

“Are you staying?” Max asked while he gathers his things from Leon’s car.

“Sorry Max. Not today. I’m kinda tired and I need some time alone.”

“Oh. Okay. Anyway, are you alright? You seem to be off even when we were playing earlier.”

“Oh. Uhm…yeah. I’m alright.” Leon said giving a smile to his bestfriend and Max nodded.

“Thanks for the ride.” Max said as he carries the Benni in the baby basket he always brought and went in his house.

\---

Leon slumped on the door after he enters his house putting his hands on his head. Troubled. He is now sure that he has feelings for his best friend but he is afraid for a lot of things. He knows their friendship is at stake. Will it be worth if Max’s know what he feels?

\---

Max enters his house and dropped his things on the side of his door. He then carried the sleeping baby on his room then went again down to clean up his bag and kit. Then taken a bath and went to his bed. As he sat and leaned on his bedand remembered that he had never opened his phone. He grabbed for it on his bag and noticed a lot of notifications; tweets, tags and an unusual one, a voice message. Curious, he played it.

_“Guten tag Herr Meyer. This is Frau Weiss of the Social Services Office. I just like to inform you that…we have found the baby’s father.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest of all the chapters I made so far. I was planning to make it as long as the others but I thought not so just to preserve the "sanctity" of this moment. I hope you will like this.
> 
> Now, I really thank you for riding along with me on this fic. Three more chapters and after that, who knows? ;D
> 
> REMINDER: From this point on, just get ready.

The next two days have been hard for Max. The morning after he heard the news, he called Leon, Benni and Mats, and all of them, as expected, were sad. Leon headed to his best friend’s house to see if he’s okay. He helped him pack Baby Benni’s clothes, go to the mall and buy things that the baby and the father will need. Max and Leon never went anywhere except for those two destinations.

Leon was observing Max’s behavior throughout the day as they took care for Benni, for the last time. He knows that Max has been so attached to the kid. He knows Max is sad. Possible to even cry, but he held on as he feeds, change Benni’s diapers and clothes, or even rocking him to sleep. Max forced himself to smile to entertain the baby.

\---

The (dreaded) next day came. Leon and Max, who was carrying the sleeping baby in his arms, are in the Social Services Office. As they approach Ms. Weiss, the one who left the message for Max a few days ago, they saw with her a man, as how they looked at, was probably their age. Taller than Max but shorter than Leon. Has brunette locks, a bit lanky. With that impression alone, Max was hesitant to give Benni.

“Guten tag, Herr Meyer, Herr Goretzka, this is Herr Hans Schweinswald. He is the one I am talking to you about.

“Guten tag.” Max greeted and “Hans” nodded. “So, let me get this straight. How can I be sure that you _are_ the father of this child in my arms?” Max asked.

“I will start my story, I got my girlfriend pregnant and I told her that I will support her even if I am still studying. We lived together, I go with her checkups, and when Benni was born, I was also there. She was a Schalke fan. She insisted to name our son Erwin Benedikt, after the clubs mascot and former captain and world champion, who was her idol. A few weeks later, we were going on bad terms, and then one day, she just left me. I tried to look for her, and then I found out that she went on her own and left the kid somewhere else. Then a few days ago, I found out that you have a kid with you and your looking for its family so that’s why I’m here. I can prove you that he’s mine. The Erwin plushie that was with him was my welcoming gift. It never leave his side. If you are not still convinced, I am willing to undergo some tests to prove it.”

A DNA test was done for the alleged father and Baby Benni, and after a few hours, as much as Max doesn’t want, it was confirmed that _this_ Hans is the father, sadly.

\---

“Benni’s milk should be hypoallergenic and lactose free because if not, he experiences rash and indigestion. He sleeps an hour in the morning, two hours in the afternoon and make sure to wake up at 11 at night and at 3 in the morning, which is when you change his diapers.” Max said flatly.

“Okay. Thank you for that.”

Max made his last look on the baby in his arms who was sleeping deeply. His eyes started to water but he tried to hold on.

“T-take care of him very well.” Max said as he passed the child to the real father and Hans nodded. “Well, we have to leave now.” Max added.

“Thank you for your time of caring for the kid Herr Meyer. You’ve been such help. More blessings to you.” Miss Weiss, the social officer said and then Max and Leon left.

All the time Leon was mostly silent. He is sad too, but he has to be strong for his best friend, who seem to hold on to what he feels right now. Max was walking out of the building with a slumped shoulder and head looking down. Leon puts his arms around his best friends shoulder and put him closer to him.

Leon drove Max home. As they arrive, Leon asked, “Do you want me to stay?”

“Thanks Leon, but no. I want to be alone right now.” Max replied flatly.

“Call me anytime. Okay?” Leon said and Max nodded, turned around and head to his front door.

Leon was hesitant to leave Max alone that he stayed longer in front of his best friend’s house, but told himself that Max wants some space so he needs to give it.

It was different now for Max, back to his old life. Alone and doing things on his house by himself. That night, he slept at Benni’s room, cuddling the little pillows of the baby, covered himself with the baby’s blanket and cried himself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_“Hello?”_ Julian said on the phone groggily.

“Julian? C-can we talk?” Leon said…somewhat sobbing.

_“Leon? Why? What’s wrong?”_

“Uhm…Baby Benni was taken from Max.”

_“WHAT?! HOW?!”_

“The Social Services Office found Benni’s real father…and we gave him back.”

_“Ohhhh. I’m so sorry Leon. How’s Max?”_

“I don’t know. He’s at his home, for sure sad as well. And that’s my problem Jules. I’m worried about him.”

_“It’s normal that you are worried. He’s your best friend and after all you like him.”_

“And I felt useless.”

_“WHAT! How can you even say that?”_

“I never almost talked at all since we found out. The only time I spoke was when I asked him if he want me to stay but he wants to be alone. I have a feeling that he’s mad at me.”

_“So you’re saying that he might be mad at you because you didn’t say anything? I don’t think so.”_

“Jules.”

_“Okay. Give me a reason why will he be mad at you by being silent all the time.”_ And Leon was silent for a few seconds. _“You know Leon, I’m pretty sure that Max is not mad at you because you’re being silent. What if that’s what he wants? Sometimes, silence gives comfort and time for a person to suck all things in. I’m sure that he’s still thankful that you are there with him through all that, even just being silent. But if you really want to know if he is mad or not, ask him.”_

Through Julian’s words, Leon felt calm and secured that moment.

“Thanks Jules. I’m sorry I bothered your sleep.”

_“It’s okay. I don’t turn down a friend when he needs help.”_

“You’re the best. So, good night.”

_“Yeah. Good night as well.”_ Leon was about to drop the call when Julian said something. _“Leon! Max really needs you now. Don’t leave him alone through this. Just stay even if he wants space or silence.”_

“Okay.”

\---

Leon went to training the next day. Their coach called out the team to gather before they start their session. That is when they noticed that Max was not around.

“Has anyone seen Max came in today?” The coach asked and some shook their heads while others don’t have any idea, which made Leon sigh.

“Something the matter Leon?” The coach asked.

“Sort of. I’ll tell you guys later.”

“Okay. So, let’s get started with the session.”

“Excuse me, coach, can I call Max now? It’s very important.” Leon requested and the coach permitted him.

Leon went to their locker room and grabs his phone to call Max, but to no avail, he doesn’t answer. That is when he decided to call another person that could help him.

“Hello Benni…Max didn’t come in to training today…Can you go there to his place and check on him? Please…(sighed in relief)…Thanks Benni.” Then Leon dropped the call. Kept his phone back and went to training.

\---

Benni arrived at Max’s home to be greeted the owner with a messy hair, bags in the eyes and a bit pale.

“Hi Cap. Come in.” Max said flatly.

Benni entered the house and it was bit of a mess. He then saw Max sat down by his living room couch, grabbed Baby Benni’s pillow, hug himself with legs pressing his chest and covered himself with the baby’s blanket. With the sight, Benni sighed and shook his head.

“Have you eaten already?” Benni asked and was replied with a shake of the head.

“Have you eaten anything?” Benni asked again.

“I’m not hungry.” Max replied, again, flatly.

With that, Benni went to the kitchen and rummage some food to cook. He made some soup and put it on a bowl and went back to the living room to Max who still on the same position he left him.

“Here Max.” Benni offered the bowl but Max shook his head.

“Max, you have to eat. I know it’s hard to let Benni go but you can’t lose your health too. Your team needs you. Leon needs you.”

Somehow, Benni’s words gave some realization for Max he started to sip some of the soup Benni gave him but after a while, he pushed it away. Benni just sighed but thought that it’s much better that he put something on his stomach rather than starving himself. Benni stayed the whole afternoon in Max’s house, cleaning up some mess, fixing some things and mostly looking over at Max, who never left the couch, sulking, with pillows and blankets of Baby Benni.

“Max, I have to go home to Haltern. Mats and I had a plan tonight. Okay?” Benni said as he picks up his things to leave. Max never reacted at all which made Benni sighed…again. “I’m going now.” Benni added.

As he stepped out of Max’s house, Benni grabbed his phone and called Leon.

_“How is he?”_ Leon asked.

“Not very good. Leon. He doesn’t leave the couch all day. I really wanted to stay but me and Mats had a plan for tonight. I’m so sorry.” Benni apologized.

_“It’s okay. I’ll just get some clothes at home and head there after training.”_

“Okay Leon. I’m very sorry.” Benni apologized again.

_“Don’t worry about it. You have a life of your own, a partner to care of. I fully understand.”_

\---

“Hi Max. Sorry for barging in.” Leon said as he gets in directly to Max’s house. It was easy for him to get in the house since he has a copy of Max’s keys and it’s the same as well for Max having a copy of Leon’s keys. As he enters, he saw Max seated on the couch, covered with Benni’s blanket while cuddling Benni’s pillow. He was watching a cartoon show that usually he watches with Baby Benni.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Leon asked but Max was either so indulged in what he was watching or still depressed of what happened so he never answered. Leon was expecting that Max will never answer so he proceeds to the shorter one’s kitchen, “I’ll cook dinner okay.” Leon said never waiting to what Max’s reply will be.

He finished making Wiener Schnitzel and added some soup that was left by Benni for Max to consume. And expecting that Max will never leave that couch, he brought the dinner there.

“Time for dinner.” Leon announced smiling.

“I’m not hungry.” Max replied flatly.

“Max, I do understand that you’re sad but you can’t do this to yourself. Please Max. For Benni.”

When Leon mentioned the baby’s name, suddenly Max’s head snapped towards him and tears started to go fill his eyes and runs down his cheeks. Sobs, then cried. Leon immediately hugs his best friend.

“Leon, it…really…hurts. I never…never thought it hurts this much. Having Benni around gave me…some awesome feeling that I could never get from anything else. Now that his father took him away, I-I-I don’t know what to do anymore.” Max ranted.

“I know Max. I understand. I’m sad too. But we can’t help it. You said yourself, the day will come that Benni has to go to where he belongs. We have to be strong. To move on.” Then Leon pushed him away while still holding Max shoulders in his hands. “We have to go on. We still have football. Another reason for us to be strong. And think of it, Benni and his father might watch our games. With that alone, you can have a purpose to be strong. So be strong, you can do it. We can do it.” Leon added and Max hugged him again.

“I will try Max, I will try.” Max said.

After that, Max had a bit of appetite to eat and was able to fix himself. Leon assisted him to all his to-dos that night even going to sleep.

Max was on his bed when Leon asked, “I could stay here, if you want to.”

“Please stay.” Max said.

And with that, Leon stayed that night. He took a bath and change into the sleeping clothes he brought with him.

“Max, are you still awake?” Leon asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, if you need something, I’ll be on the other room.”

“C-can you stay here with me?” and Leon’s eyes widened. Good thing that Max’s room was already dark and Max can only see a silhouette of Leon’s stature.

“What?”

“Please. Stay here. I’ll share the bed, I’ll give you space.” Max pleaded.

“Okay.” And Leon went inside Max’s room and climb on the bed they shared. Max was on the left side while Leon was on the opposite. Both of their backs are facing each other.

After some time falling into deep sleep, Leon somewhat felt arms snaking into his chest and a leg piling on his and felt Max’s head lean on his shoulder. He opened his eyes in realization…Max is spooning him.

And he did not bother, Leon closed his eyes and went back to sleep, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I apologize if the chapters now are a bit depressing or dull and slow for your liking. Please bear with me.

Days passed and Max started to recover for his “loss”, with the help of Leon as well who goes home in Max’s house everyday just to look after the shorter Schalker. Two days after his first stay at Max’s, the shorter Schalker returned to training. Their teammates knew what happened so they made some ways to cheer Max up while in training, which partially worked.

Weekend came and they host Bayern. And as expected it is an all-out game, after all they are facing Die Nummer Eins Mannschaft of the league. But in the end they are able to make a 2-2 draw. For some unwanted consolation, Leon is subbed out on the second half because of an ankle injury when Joshua accidentally knocked him out. After the game, Joshua approached his fellow teammate to apologize and as expected with Leon who has always good spirits when he knows it’s not intended, he accepted it.

After the game, Max is the one who drove them both home. It is no problem since Max knows how to drive Leon’s car.

“How’s your ankle?” Max asked.

“Sore. But I can handle it.” Leon replied.

“Joshua is so careless! He should’ve never done that!” Max commented, gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

“Max, it was an accident. I know he didn’t mean to do that.” Leon explained.

“You think?!” Max snapped his head towards Leon, making the taller man see the glare Max is wearing.

Leon sighed. Aside from the recovery Max is doing, Max developed some unstable moods, suddenly snapping, or suddenly sobs and cries on little things that could be understandable.

“If you will never be called for the incoming internationals, I will give him a taste of his own medicine. I don’t care if I’m friends with him or with Julian.” Max ranted and at the same time stepped at the accelerator of the car so much it zoomed. Leon suddenly gripped on his sides.

“Hey! Slow down!” Leon said and Max released the accelerator and went back to their speed.

“Sorry.” Max apologized.

“And please. Don’t you ever do something rascal on internationals just because of what happened.” Leon added pleading.

“Okay.” Max conceded, slumped on his seat and continued driving.

No matter how unstable Max is, there is something in Leon that could make Max cool down immediately.

\---

The next day, Max and Leon received emails from Philipp…rather Coach Philipp Lahm on who will he take for the internationals. They felt relaxed when both of them are called up. They should never be missed out, they are now captains and vice-captains at their own right but because of Leon’s injury, both of them are upset that Leon will not be taken for the internationals. Speaking of, this is not any international game; this is the Euro 2020 Qualifiers. They are told that the meeting for the upcoming qualifiers and training will be done in Gelsenkirchen so it is not a problem for them at all.

\---

The whole national team called up squad arrived in Gelsenkirchen. Everyone is excited since they have new coaches who will train with them. Not just any coach because right in front of them right now are their seniors Philipp Lahm, Manuel Neuer and Thomas Müller, their role models, the icons they look up to.

“Good day to you lads.” Coach Philipp greeted and the team returned the greetings. “Okay. First stop, I am honored that I have a chance to coach you guys. I know that some of you here are my teammates in Bayern. We could maintain the player-coach relationship but I also intend that we forged our friendships here like we are just players at all. If you have problems, don’t hesitate to approach me or Manu or Thomas. We are willing to help. I also want to reiterate that whatever rules did Coach Jogi gave to you; I’ll be using that as well. Now for your assignments, Timo, Kevin, you’ll train with Manuel. The other players will train with me and Thomas. Oh by the way, we all have away games for these qualifiers. We will fly to Spain in the next three days then to Iceland after two days from Spain. And since Leon is slightly injured right now, I will bench him these qualifiers just for safety reasons and to prepare him for other games.”

Leon is a bit dismayed and Max looks at his best friend worriedly then flashed a glare to where Joshua is, who is looking at him with a sorry face as well.

“Max?” Philipp called the attention of the shorter Schalker. “You’re captain for these games.” The new coach added and Max nodded in agreement.

After the meeting, everybody headed out to the training field of Veltins. For some, they thought it is awkward to see their seniors teaching them and coaching them with all the tricks and strategies they’ve known. For them, it is nice to see Manuel, Philipp and Thomas play rather than doing what they are doing as of the moment.

Leon on the other hand is taken to the treatment room to assess his injury and had his own exercises. Good thing that his injury is not severe that he will have a chance to play these internationals but to prevent damages Philipp still intended to bench him.

\---

Two days of training is done and the third day is intended for them to rest and fly to Spain. And with Leon’s ankle getting better, the captain himself, with the permission of their coach (and Leon thank the football gods for giving them a lenient coach), hold a get together in his house in Bochum.

And there they are, on Leon’s living room, playing FIFA (Julian Brandt vs Julian Draxler)…with booze and contraband food in their hands. Some are casually talking. Some are dancing (and grinding like the Joshua and Julian Weigl are doing).

\---

As the night goes by, Julian Brandt sat beside Max, who is sitting alone on the high chair in the kitchen counter, drinking orange juice.

“Hey.” Julian said.

“Hey Jules.” Max replied.

“So how are you?” Julian asked.

“I miss Benni.” And Julian puts his arms around his friend’s shoulders.

“We all are Max. We all are.”

“I just hope he’s fine.”

“He is for sure.”

“I felt so alone right now. And I’m worried about the game.”

“Hey don’t say that. No one is alone in this team. You have the team. You have me. You have Leon. You always know that football is not an individual sport, it’s a team effort, and teammates never abandon one another, especially their captain.”

“Yeah. You’re right Jules.” Max said as he looks smiling to his other teammates in the living room. Leon is playing FIFA with Timo. Davie and Serge are doing some break dance battle surrounded by their other teammates. “What am I thinking? We could do this!” Max laughing slightly as he encourage himself.

“That’s the spirit. Come on let’s go with the other guys.” Julian replied as he pulls his friend to go back with their teammates.

They passed by the stairs and saw a Joshua and Julian who are both drunk. The Dortmund midfielder is leaning on the steps of the stairs and top of him is the Bayern midfielder…and they are making out.

“Hey! You lovebirds!” Julian shouted earning the attention of their teammates. “Get a room!”

Joshua is so embarrassed he turned red but Julian stood up and pulled the Bayern midfielder up the stairs while the rest of the team laughs.

“Oh God.” Max puts a hand on his forehead.

“Don’t do it on my room and please be safe!” Leon added shouting earning more laughs from the team.

\---

Everybody never went home after their “little party” and spent a night in Leon’s house. Thanks to Leon and Julian Draxler’s pleading, Philipp let them as long as they return to the hotel by 10 am to get their things and pack for they are leaving for Spain in the afternoon via Düsseldorf.

Morning came and Leon woke up. As he opens his eyes, he noticed that Max is spooning him, a frequent feat that happens when they sleep beside each other lately. They are situated on the floor just beside the couch where Julian Brandt is sleeping peacefully. Everyone is sprawled on the living room floor sleeping.

Leon tried to get up but suddenly Max tightened his grip pulling him closer to his best friend, not to mention he felt something hard pressed on his butt cheek. He closed his eyes and bites his lower lip now trying to control his hormones. He never thought that his best friend has a big…he shook his head to snap out of his fantasy.

He stayed in his position for a while, trying to regain composure before attempting to loosen Max’s grip and get up. When he tried, Max spoke…

“What are you doing?”

“Well good morning to you. I have to prepare breakfast. Had a good sleep?” Leon said unknowingly facing Max too close.

“Yeah. I have.” Max replied with a smile.

“Well good for you, you two lovebirds because I don’t have.” Max and Leon looked up where the voice come from and saw a slightly irritated, sleep-deprived Julian Brandt.

“Well what happened to you?” Leon asked.

“I didn’t have a good sleep because I tried to sleep on the room upstairs but Juju was moaning and screaming so much many times thank you very much.” Julian ranted.

“Please tell me they didn’t do it on my room.” Leon pleaded.

“Nope they didn’t. They did it on Baby Ben’s room.” Julian spoke then covered his mouth at the mention of the baby’s name.

“Oh great. They smudged the purity of my baby’s room. I will make them pay.” Max said flatly. Leon and Julian observed Max making the vice-captain curious, “What?”

“Nothing.” Leon said with a pleasant smile. “I’ll just get up and prepare food, Advil and drinks for you guys.” Leon said as he got up.

“And I’m going back to sleep. Good night.” Julian said and covered himself with a blanket to sleep a few more hours before leaving their captain’s flat.

“Well me too.” Max added.

Leon went to his kitchen to prepare food, smiling. He knows that Max is getting over the loss and he’s happy about it and also a moment of being “too close” to his best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! (And welcome back to me). I DO REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR A LOT OF THINGS THIS TIME.
> 
> 1\. Sorry for updating just now. Work has been crazy, I was put in a graveyard shift this week so most of the time when I get home I sleep and did some important catch ups when I'm awake, which also includes watching Bayern, Dortmund and Schalke play (on TV).
> 
> 2\. Also because this chapter is a bit long (the longest in this fic), I had to stop everytime my mind is drained. I really tried my best to make this one as good as it is. 
> 
> 3\. I will ask forgiveness in this chapter where things are intense. If you noticed, I added and change some tags. I will now apologize if you will find it uncomfortable to read a part of this chapter here. There is a marked "XXX" before and after that. You either could skip it or not.
> 
> 4\. A few chapters left. Sorry but some fics had to end. But after, who knows?
> 
> Despite that, I thank you guys for reading this. Until now I am overwhelmed. I never thought I could reach 100+ kudos on this fic! You inspire me more.
> 
> Enjoy reading guys.

The first stop for Die Mannschaft is Barcelona to face Spain for the Euro Qualifiers…and there is where Philipp gave his first “chat” to his players, specifically who bears the names Joshua Kimmich and Julian Weigl. It didn’t go unnoticed to him that the Dortmund midfielder had a hard time catching up with them before they left Germany, plus he was walking very awkwardly, and most of all, it was confirmed through his “little birds” (thanks to Julian Brandt and Max) whatever was the reason of the other Julian’s “situation”.

“So, how did it go?” Julian Draxler asked as he saw Joshua comforting Julian who was looking down and walking still a bit awkward.

“We were benched for this match as “punishment” and give time for Juju to rest and recover.”

“I’m so sorry.” Draxler apologized.

“Well, that’s what you get when you do things too much.” Leon side commented earning a “do you think I don’t know?” look from Joshua. Leon was with Julian Draxler when they saw the couple.

Julian Weigl tugged the hem of Joshua’s shirt to get his attention, “Jo, can we go now to our room, I want to rest. I still feel sore.”

Joshua felt so sorry as he looked to his boyfriends eyes as if he was regretting that he did it too much to him. “Okay. Let’s go.”

“JOSHUAAAAAAA!!!!”

The four lads turned around to where the call came and saw a bit furious looking Manuel Neuer walking fast towards them followed by a worried looking Thomas Müller. As Manuel reached where Joshua is standing, he grabbed the boy’s hand and at the same time saying in grit, “We need to talk.” Juju was dragged as well because he was holding Joshua’s hand taking them away. Thomas was just trailing behind feeling sorry. Leon and Draxler just shook their heads feeling sorry as well as the two assistant coaches/their former seniors and their other two teammates disappeared from their sight.

“Now I really feel sorry for them.” Leon said.

“Well, we should expect that when the coaches are Joshua’s father figures.” Draxler replied.

Even if Manuel and Thomas retired from football, their parenthood when it came for Joshua never stopped. They even took time watching the boy’s games in Bayern when they had a chance, bringing with them their real families (Kevin and Andre and Lisa).

\---

The day of the match came and it was a bit intimidating for the Germans, especially when they are stepping out in the pitch of the biggest football stadium in the world, Camp Nou, and play in front of nearly a 100,000 fans and supporters who are mostly Spaniards and it makes Max a bit uncomfortable. As planned, he is the captain for the match.

Leon was heading out of the tunnel to take his seat on the bench when he noticed that somewhat Max is bothered by something and approached the shorter man and pat his shoulder.

“Hey. You okay?” Leon asked.

“A bit.”

Then Leon hugged Max, “Don’t worry about the people on the stands. Our mates who will be on the pitch need you. Focus on the game, play well for your country, enjoy.” Leon added. He then released the hug and kissed Max forehead, making the shorter guy blush a bit and smile at his best friend who started to get out of the tunnel.

On the Spanish side, someone noticed Leon’s gestured towards the other German. Alvaro Morata.

“Hey.” He poked Erik Durm’s shoulder. “Are those two a couple?” Alvaro asked pointing to Leon and Max.

Erik just smiled and replied “Nope.”

“Really? I thought they are. They’re acting like one.”

“We wish they were Morata. It’s painful to watch them.”

\---

The game between the Die Mannschaft and La Roja was an exciting one. A lot of chances made, fouls, and it even was a yellow cards galore (especially when almost half of the Spaniards and a quarter of the Germans got it). In the end, the game tied at 3-3 with a goal from Max, Brandt, a converted penalty from Serge Gnabry, a goal from Marco Asensio and a brace from Alvaro Morata. An expected outcome when the former back to back European Champions face the World Champions.

Coach Philipp commended his team on the pitch for a great work done and gave some points as well on some flaws in their tactics. As they head out, Philipp catches up with Max and gave him a hug.

“You did well Meyer. That was good.” The coach commended his captain, who silently noticed Max’s discontentment and bothered look.

\---

The next day the team flew their way up north to Reyjavik to face the Iceland NT on another away game. Almost all of them are excited for their experience since it will be their first time to go to the country. It was a long flight but worth it when they have a chance to tour some parts of the country and see their beautiful geysers.

The next day was allotted for their training (but some of the time, banters and pranks were made resulting to eye rolls from Manuel and Thomas and headaches for Philipp. Now he realized how Jogi felt when he was still their manager.)

\---

When they head back to the hotel, some of the players decided to go for a hot spring bath like Max, Brandt, Davie and Serge. As they soak and relax on the heated water, Julian Brandt noticed that Max was looking upward as if thinking deeply of something.

“Hey. You seem bothered these last days.” Brandt spoke.

“I was just thinking that we should’ve won that game at Barcelona.”

“Oh come on. We did our best, you did your best but sometimes things have to be something like that.”

“And did you notice Leon? He’s really acting weird right now?”

“Acting weird? I never saw any changes from him.”

“Really? Because his gestures---“ Max stopped as he saw two figures enter the hot spring, Julian Draxler and Leon…and started to blush. Yes it’s normal for him to see his mates wrapped up only in a towel but there is something in Leon that makes Max flustered so much. The way that towel hangs on his hips, showing his naked, toned chest, abs and a bit visible v-line…and whatever is down there…and Brandt just smirked amused to the way his friend reacts.

“Oh Maximilian Meyer. Leon’s not acting weird. You’re just bothered.”

“I---I---I think I have to go. I’m starting to have a headache.” Max said rising up from the pool of hot water and got his towel.

“Hey Max, where are you going?” Leon asked.

“I think I had too much soaking on the hot spring.” Then Max went out of the room. Leon was confused and looked to Julian Brandt and just shrugged his shoulders.

\---

Iceland might be cold but everything is hot in the home team’s stadium. Right now, the game is so intense. The first half ended up in a 0-0 draw. Unexpectedly, Iceland is formidable just like during the 2016 Euros in France. It was not luck that they are able to reach the quarter finals during that time. And right now, they are doing it again, now against one of the top flight national teams in Europe and in the world.

The Germans had a hard time penetrating the Icelandic defense and if ever they are and make a chance, they are denied by the goalkeeper. Damn! Iceland and their freezing solid defense and Viking-like demeanor.

But things changed when the hour-mark hits. Iceland had the possession of the ball and as they approached the penalty area, in an attempt to defend their goal, Julian Weigl slide tackled the Iceland forward who has the ball. Unfortunately he hit the foot of the player and much worse, inside their penalty area.

Philipp was facepalming on the side of the pitch while the players tried to protest to save their asses but in the end it was a clear foul, a yellow for Juju and a penalty in favour of Iceland.

It was all up for Timo Horn to save them but luck was never on their side and Iceland scored, erupting cheers and yells from the stands coming from the Vikings…rather…the Icelandics.

Luck was proven more to be never of the Die Mannschaft’s side when Iceland had a chance for a corner. The player crossed it going inside the penalty area. Max estimated that it will go to him and catch the ball to clear it, but as he kicked the ball, it bounced on a different direction…going in to their own net.

Max turned pale to what he has done that as the game progresses he was not able to communicate well with his teammates and it resulted for another goal for Iceland. With that, he was subbed out, Draxler replacing him as captain.

In the end it was a loss for Germany, 3-0. Back in the locker room, Philipp talked to all of them, about their flaws and errors but he was not as pissed. He was worried for the lads, especially for Max who malfunctioned after his own goal.

\---

All of them went back to their hotel. Some of them went straight to the rooms, others played in the game room, or stress eat in the restaurant. Leon went to his room to take a shower and rest. Two hours later, his phone rang, a call from Julian…Brandt.

“Hallo?”

_“LEON! HELP!”_

“Julian? Wh---what happened?”

_“Please get us out of the pub where in now! Max is wasted as fuck. Mine and his money is not enough to pay for all the booze he drowned himself into. Please come and get us here!”_ Julian ranted.

“Okay. Where’s this pub?”

\---

Thirty minutes later Leon arrived to the pub where Julian told him. The only people left were his teammates and the bartender who felt so relieved when he saw the tall Schalker.

“Are you here for these two?” the bartender asked.

“Yes. How much these two owe?”

The bartender leaned and whispered the amount on Leon’s ear making the listener widen his eyes.

“THAT MUCH?!” and the bartender nodded.

Leon pulled out his wallet and paid, “keep the change as well, sir. That’s for whatever trouble they caused.”

“Oh don’t worry. They’re the most behaved customer I ever had. If you count wailing and ranting and repeating words “I’m sorry”.

“Thank you, sir.” And he went to his teammates who were sleeping, sitting down on a chair with their heads laid down on and empty table. Leon woke Julian up first.

“Brandt, let’s go.”

Julian woke up, “Oh…Leon! Danke Gott you came!” then Julian reached out for Max on the other side of the table, “Max, Leon’s here. We’re going home.”

Max raised his head immediately, “LEOH?!” The poor guy is so wasted, red faced, puffy eyes (for sure because of the crying), and smiling…then cried “I’M SOOOOORRRYYY!”

Both Leon and Julian sighed. The taller footballer went to his best friend and lifts him up. “Come on. We’re going back to the hotel.”

The three of them went out of the pub and walked their way back to the hotel. Leon and Julian were carrying Max on their shoulders on the way, while the drunk German was mumbling a lot of words.

“Jules, I sorry I let the team down.”

“Leon! I sorry! I am a shit captain.”

“I’m so-“ and Max heaves.

“OH SHOOT HE’S GONNA PUKE!” Julian was alarmed and in an instant Leon carried his best friend to the nearest garbage can he saw and let Max gave out everything he had.

Before they reached the hotel, Max at least puked three times; the last one was just on the corner before they turn to their hotel. There was no garbage can or any hidden area they could let Max without mercy Max puked in the sidewalk they are walking in. Remnants of eaten food splash on the concrete and on their jeans and shoes.

How unlucky the Die Mannschaft are in Iceland.

Julian went to his room and it was up to Leon to bring Max to their own room. As they reached there, he put Max on the bathroom and removed his clothes except for Max’s CR7 underwear (and it took him a lot of control not to pull it out and check his best friend down there) and put him in the shower to sober up a little.

“Can you take care of yourself?” Leon asked and Max just nodded then Leon left the bathroom.

Leon stripped his clothes off and changed to his comfortable shirt and pajamas. He picked his and Max’s puke-stained clothes to have it laundered in the hotel laundry. As he heads out of their room, he heard Max.

“Leon, I’m so sorry for all of these. I’m sorry for bringing the team down. I’m sorry I did not fulfil my promise to be a good captain.”

Leon was about to reply something but he stopped…

“I’m sorry Benni has to go back to his father. I’m sorry for making you suffer. I love you.”

“WHA-“ Leon turned suddenly to ask his best friend but was stopped when something met his lips…Max’s lips...kissing him. Fresh from the bathroom with only a towel hanging on his hips on.

XXX

He stood there, shocked by his best friend’s gesture, and Max was not stopping, a few seconds later, Leon wrapped his arms to the shorter man’s waist. Max tried to use his tongue. Leon gave in. The simple, somewhat accidental kiss turned to a heated one. Max dragged Leon to the nearest bed, which is Leon’s and laid him down, releasing from the kiss. Leon was alarmed.

“Max, you’re drunk. You should stop, you might regret this.”

The next thing that happened made Leon more heated. Max suddenly attacked his neck and started to make a hickey. Leon gasped and found himself silent again when Max returned to his lips. Suddenly he just noticed his half naked. He was about to stop his best friend again when Max started kissing his toned chest trailing down to his abs, hands on both of his nipples and all Leon could do was close his eyes and bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning due to the intensity.

“Ma-maaaaax.”

Max returned again to his lips as the shorter man removes Leon’s pajamas leaving him in his naked glory. He then started palming the taller Schalker’s manhood.

“Wow Leon. We always see each other naked in the showers in the locker room but this is the first time I saw you this hard.”

And Leon lost his control and his hands went to Max’s hips and removed the towel.

“If you want to take me, then I’ll let you.” Leon said.

And Max did not hesitate. He kissed Leon again as Leon rummaged for his lube and condom on his bag on the floor beside his bed. He opened the package and was about to roll the condom to his best friend’s dick. When he saw it, he confirms how big and hard his best friend is. He feared that the condom might break or how will he be able to let the _thing_ fit in. For a man of five-foot-eight, he is very blessed with a package.

“Don’t worry Leon. I’ll be gentle.” Max promised. He then gets the condom from his best friend’s hands and rolled it on his member, got some lube and rubs it around. He bites his lip as he pumps himself. The sight made Leon turned on more.

“Max, please.” Leon pleaded and spreads his long legs.

Then Max hovered above Leon, grabbing the taller man’s hands with his on both sides.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Max said and Leon nodded.

And that was it, there was no turning back. Max pushed himself in making Leon close his eyes, gasp and grip his best friend’s hands so hard because of the pain.

“Leon?”

“Go on…ugh…I can handle this…ugh.”

Hesitant at first but Max is determined to follow his best friend’s request, he pushed in more of his member on Leon’s hole and the other just grunted as he tries his best to adjust to the intrusion. Tears started to fall on his eyes. Then shortly after Max was all in and stopped to let Leon adjust.

“You can move now.” Leon said and Max started slow at first then gradually speeds up. The pain Leon felt turned into pleasure that he started to let go of Max hands and wraps it around his best friend’s torso.

“Mmmmaaax. Mmmmmaaaax! I gonna---oh!”

Max puts his hands on Leon’s hard dick and started to pump him and sooner Leon’s comes very hard, a lot on his stomach and even chest screaming then bit his lip to control himself. Max felt Leon’s intense orgasm that he started to move erratically because of the tightness. He lifts both of Leon’s long legs and puts it in his shoulder as continues to pound on him. Now more erratic and getting slow.

“Ohhh Leon. Oooohh. UGGGGGH!!”

Max comes very hard too, losing his strength that he let’s go of his best friend’s legs and slumped on top of him, trembling as he releases his load in the condom inside Leon’s heat. Leon hugs him in an instant.

After a few minutes and with his remaining strength, Max pulled out of Leon and kissed him again on the lips.

“I love you Leon.” That was all Max could muster and fell asleep on Leon’s chest.

Leon, who has still the strength, moved him out of his body after. He didn’t even forget to remove the condom on Max’s dick and throw it away on the bin. He went to the bathroom, bit limping and got a towel to wipe away the remnants of their intimacy on Max’s body and made him wore a boxer short that he rummaged from Max’s bag. Leon washed himself up as well and dressed back to his pajamas, then went back to bed settling on Max’s back and hugged him to sleep.

XXX

Morning came and Max was greeted with a headache. He felt warmth on his back and hands on his waist. He looked around and realized he was only in underwear then the memories of last night flooded him. Making him rise up the bed and put his hands on his head. Alarmed.

“Oh mein Gott! What did I do?”

“Max?” the shorter German looked back to see a bit groggy Leon Goretzka leaning on the headboard of the bed looking at him.

“Leon. I-I’m so sorry. We should’ve never done that.” Max ranted anxiously.

Leon reached out for Max and asked, “I am expecting for you to react like this. I understand. We’re just best friends.”

“No! That’s not it! I know you’ll just look at me as your best friend but I never regretted what I said to you. I love you!” Max replied and Leon was wide eyed.

“You love me?” Max nodded and then in a snap Leon was kissing Max again and the shorter Schalker was surprised.

Leon then lets go, smiling at Max touching both their foreheads.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000+ words and a smut. (What was I thinking?)
> 
> And what do you think of it?
> 
> If you like it, either comment of kudos. It's a big help. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

_Timo Horn added Julian Brandt, Julian Draxler, Julian Weigl, Joshua Kimmich, Serge Gnabry, Davie Selke, Erik Durm._

Timo Horn: Guys! I have something to tell you. Earlier this morning I planned to have my “early morning cleansing jog” around the area of the hotel. You know, to release the frustration of losing. =(

Erik Durm: ?

Serge Gnabry: So?

Timo Horn: Lemme finish! So, as I got out of my hotel room and passed by the corridor in my floor to reach the elevator, I heard a series of screams inside one of the rooms I passed through. I searched for it and guess from whom?

Erik Durm: Come on **Timo**! Just be a Hornblower, not a whistleblower, for sake of your family name! Tell us who it is!

Timo Horn: Captain **Leon Goretzka**.

Joshua Kimmich: (Shocked-face emoji)

Julian Draxler: Wait, wait, wait. Are you sure it is his?

Timo Horn: I am very sure. And as an icing on the cake. I heard him screaming Max’s name.

Davie Selke: What?! No way!

Timo Horn: Yes way! It was so clear. I even Max moans Leon’s name at some point.

Julian Weigl: And you tell me that they are best friends, **Julian Brandt**?

Julian Brandt: Being **Max Meyer** ’s close friend aside from **Leon Goretzka** , I would say yes they are. But now, I don’t know.

Serge Gnabry: More like best friends with benefits…

Julian Draxler: Hey! That’s mean **Serge Gnabry**.

Julian Brandt: Yeah.

Serge Gnabry: Sorry. (sad face emoji)

Julian Brandt: OMG!

Julian Draxler: What **Julian Brandt**?

Julian Brandt: I was with Max last night. We went to this pub near the hotel and he got totally wasted. We cannot leave the pub because we haven’t had much money with us to pay for all the booze he drunk. I had to call Leon to fetch us.

Joshua Kimmich: Ooooooooh! Someone’s into drunken sex. Maybe we should do it **Julian Weigl**.

Julian Wiegl: (blushing face emoji)

Timo Horn: Oh please! As early as this? And can you please do it on your own private chats **Joshua Kimmich Julian Weigl**.

Julian Brandt: And to clarify things **Joshua Kimmich** , Max got drunk because he felt bad on the game. He was saying a lot of sorrys to me and Leon.

Erik Durm: Maybe you didn’t hear everything. You know **Julian Brandt** , a drunken heart reveals the truth in a person, most of the time.

Julian Brandt: Well, true. Max and Leon had a lot of explaining to do.

Julian Draxler: I’m with you Brandt.

Julian Weigl: Well I’m in if you wanted some drunken sex **Joshua Kimmich**.

Davie Selke: CAN YOU TWO HORNY UNCONTROLLABLE RABBITS DO IT ON YOUR OWN PRIVATE CHATS?!

\---

Then what happens in Iceland, stays in Iceland.

That also includes the awkward looks they got from their teammates and a talk from their three coaches Philipp, Manuel and Thomas telling them that they should behave accordingly especially that they are the leaders of their team (rumor spreads like wildfire). But despite of that, it never hindered them to become close (and touchy) especially on their way home. During the flight that they slept, Max was leaning his head to Leon’s shoulder while the taller one slings his arms around the shorter one’s shoulder and lean on the top of his head, earning an evil smirk from Joshua and Julian, a cringe from Brandt, eye rolls from Draxler and giggles from the rest of their teammates.

“Hey Leon, do you want to come with me to Oberhausen? It’s my mom’s birthday and you know she’s always expecting you to be there”. Max asked as he gets his luggage on the conveyor in Düsseldorf Airport.

“Sure, why not? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen your family.” Leon replied happily making Max blush.

“Can we come with you guys? I’m sure your mom doesn’t mind.” Julian Brandt meddled in smirking. Julian Draxler trailing on his back.

Max looked a smiling bit uneasy, “Uh. Yeah, sure.”

\---

There was an awkward silence inside the car. Max was driving and Leon was on the passenger side while the two Julians, who just thought hitching and “ruin” some moment is the best thing, were at the back of the car.

“So, care to explain the aftermath of your drunken episode in Iceland?” Julian Brandt broke the ice, leaning forward between Leon and Max, making the two blush (in embarrassment).

“JB, that’s not the way to approach them.” Draxler reprimanded. “Look, I know you’re still adjusting to your new situation. But whatever your decisions and plans are, I am here. I don’t know with this guy beside me tho.” Draxler added pointing to the other Julian, who was giving him a “huh?” look.

“Uhm. Thanks guys. But we still can’t define it yet. Sure we said “the three words” to each other but that doesn’t define us yet.” Leon replied.

“Finally?!” Draxler was surprised and Leon just nodded.

“So it wasn’t just an “accidental drunken sex” at all.” Julian Brandt asked making Max shrink on his seat gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

“JB!” Draxler reprimands again.

“What? I’m trying to plot the facts here.” Brandt defended.

\---

They arrived at the Meyer residence in Oberhausen. As they got out of Max’s car, they were greeted my Max’s father who gave them all a hug and an apology for the latest loss during the matches. Max’s mom was more surprised. She was just expecting his son’s company as Leon but Brandt and Draxler as well. Not that it is a problem. Sure there is a lot of food in the birthday and there is always room for Max’s friends when they visit or spend the night. She always like the lads and for her, their presence is enough birthday gift for her.

The gathering was nice and relaxing even if there are too many people laughing, telling jokes, singing along in the karaoke and children playing in the backyard, where the four footballers indulged themselves as well. Somehow a way for them to relax and forget things in their career for a while.

Nighttime came and Max’s parents decided that the Julians will stay at their place since it’s not safe for them to travel to Leverkusen and Wolfsburg at night. And as they fix themselves to sleep, Mr. Meyer called for Max and Leon. The two then settled in the dining hall, a bit uncomfortable. In front of them are Max’s parents.

“Okay.” Mr. Meyer started. “I know you two are very close, but there is something I observed today. I want you to tell us.” Mr. Meyer said.

Max turned pale, holding Leon’s hand forcefully, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Mr. Meyer, I love your son. And I promise I will take care of him like I always care for him as my best friend.” Leon broke the silence and confessed with courage.

Silence surrounds the room after that. Max’s parents were looking at them with a flat expression until Max’s mom broke the silence again.

“Now that’s I wanted to hear. Been waiting for that.” Then she giggled. “I know you two will come to that point. A mother’s instinct.” Mrs. Meyer smiled earning wide eyes from his son.

“Mom! You never…”

“Well son, it was hard for me at first to accept but, whatever your decision is, I and your mom will be at your back.” Max’s dad said.

Max was still dumbfounded for a few seconds but he stood up from his seat, ran to his parents and hugged them. “Thanks mom, dad.”

“I suppose that baby you took care made you what you are now.” Max’s mom added and Max’s smile faltered a bit.

“Yeah mom. I guess.” Max replied and his mom hugged him again for comfort.

“You did your job. And I for sure he’s fine right now. But how I wish I saw that kid with you. Too many things ran into my mind on what do you look like when you’re carrying a kid.” The mother making her son smile.

While the mother and son had their moment, Mr. Meyer took the time to talk to Leon.

“Well Herr Leon Goretzka. I don’t know what my son has seen in you but I do hope it’s not a shell. I’m sure your intentions are clear. But I warn you, make my son cry and I will make sure you will never play football again. I don’t even care if you’re the captain of FC Schalke 04 or the German National Team. Understood?” Mr. Meyer said with a glare making Leon nod his head fast, a bit afraid to his “lover’s” father. Then Mr. Meyer hugged the poor guy he just shovel talk, giggling. “But I know you can’t hurt him.”

\---

It was four in the morning. Max and Leon were asleep cuddling together on the shorter man’s bed when Max’s phone rang. At first Max’s did not mind and let it. Then it rang again and rejected the call without looking. The third time it rang, he was a bit pissed but he picked up his phone.

_Mats Hummels calling…_

“Mats. What?” Max said.

_“Where are you right now?”_

“I’m here at my parent’s house in Oberhausen. Why?”

_“Um…I don’t know how to tell you this…”_ Mats replied in the phone uncomfortably, which made Max rise up in his bed anxiously, waking Leon in the process.

“What is it? Did something happen?”

_“Yeah…Uh. Benni and I are here now in Gelsenkirchen Hospital. The Social Services called us since they can’t contact you.”_

There’s silence for another few seconds, and Max flipped, “Why? Mats say something?!”

_“Uhm…They just rescued Baby Benni and he’s in critical condition.”_


	16. Chapter 16

Max and Leon came running to the Gelsenkirchen General Hospital Emergency Room directly to the information section. The receptionist recognized them immediately as they approach the desk.

“Guten tag, Herr Meyer und Herr Goretzka. What can I do for you?”

“I---I---I---“ Max’s stutters. Panting and sobbing. Leon felt bad for Max who could not even complete a sentence.

“We are looking for a baby boy brought here last night by the Social Services?” Leon covered up.

“Oh. Yes sir. There was a baby taken here last night. But I’m sorry I cannot divulge any information about that to you.” The receptionist said and Max snapped.

“WHY CAN’T YOU?! I NEED TO SEE HIM!” Max’s voice was loud while crying, enough to stop people from what they are doing and stare at the source of the voice. Leon was a bit embarrassed for Max’s sudden rant but he understood that his best friend/boyfriend is a wreck right now. He pats Max shoulder, looking at him softly, suggesting that he will take care of everything for a while.

“Is Frau Weiss of the Social Services still here? She knows about us. Max here was the foster father of the baby before we found his family. Can you please call her?” Leon pleaded and the receptionist obeyed.

Max went closer to Leon and put his head on the taller man’s chest, crying while Leon comforts him by rubbing his back. A few moments later, Brandt and Draxler came to them as well.

The four who went to Oberhausen had to leave early in the morning after Max knew about the news. Mr. and Mrs. Meyer were also worried of what they heard, hoping and praying that the baby will be okay. And while on their way, everyone was silent except for Max who had been sobbing on the passenger front seat of his car. Leon took care of driving Max’s car going to Gelsenkirchen because Max was not in the condition to do so.

Moments later, Frau Weiss appeared together with Mats and Benni. The Social Officer thank the receptionist for calling her attention while the two seniors went to hug their younger teammates to comfort them, especially Max. As Max and Frau Weiss looks met, Max can noticed that there is a tinge of sadness in the Officer’s face.

“Nice to see you again Herr Meyer. Unfortunately, in the worst possible time.”

Max was able to calm down but his face clearly shows worry as he stares back to Mats and Benni who also shared the same sorry look in their faces.

“How---is he?” Max asked as clearly as he could controlling his sobs.

“I will show you to him. But I want you to be as composed when you see him.” Frau Weiss said flatly.

And all of them followed where the officer were taking them. Then they reached a door…leading them to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit.

“This room only allows two people at a time. Herr Meyer and I will go inside first to show him where Benni is. Then you could take turns after.” The officer instructed earning her nods from the footballers then Max and Frau Weiss proceed inside the room.

As a necessary precaution, the two people were requested to wear sterilized gowns, headcaps and masks, which Max diligently wore despite being on the rush to see the kid.

It was a big room separated by an aisle on the center. On each side were separated rooms with display glasses that give people the opportunity to see their baby patients as close as possible. Visitors are not allowed to enter the rooms to prevent contamination, risking the health of these babies who need critical care. Only doctors, nurses and other specially assigned staff were allowed. There were quite a few babies inside the rooms placed in a bassinette and attached to them are anything that could help them survive. Max followed Frau Weiss until they reached a certain part of the room. Frau Weiss looked at Max and pointed to him the baby the footballer has wanted to see. Max widened his eyes and tears started to well again.

Benni was inside a specialized pressured bassinette. Pale, with violet gaping lips, thin and struggling to breathe with a little tube on the nose used to feed him. IV lines attached to his feet. A small device clipped on his small index finger. He was not like the cute, cuddly, rosy cheeked baby Max found outside his porch.

Max started to cry again, biting his lower lip to control his sobs, palming the glass in front of him as he stares intently at baby Benni.

“According to the doctor, Baby Benni experience anaphylactic shock because of smoke suffocation. He is also undernourished” Frau Weiss started.

“How…how did this…happened?” Max asked.

“A concerned neighbor called us yesterday afternoon. The person said that they been hearing baby cries and a man shouting as if reprimanding for quite some time. But the last two days had been disturbing. They noticed the man was drunk when they saw him. And they’ve been hearing breaking glasses and the baby’s cries were weaker and weaker. And yesterday they could hear some small shrills and wheeze instead of cries. We went in there with the police and barged in. The man was the father of the kid, the one you passed Benni with. He was drunk, with blood shot eyes. And his house was dense with cigarette smoke mixed with alcohol. Then we found the baby unsafely lying on a couch struggling to breathe. We took the baby here and the father was put to prison. Then last night we just knew that the man was a drug and alcohol addict. His family, a rich and influential one, had abandoned him and his girlfriend left him because he was abusing her.”

After hearing those words, Max turned from sad to furious. He cannot believe that the father himself will do it to his own son, a son who is so pure, innocent and should have all the love and the best things in the world, characteristics that Max had given to the baby who was not his, for a short period of time.

“What will happen now?” Max asked again.

“If Benni survives and is cleared out if this hospital, he will be taken to an orphanage until someone, if he’s lucky, will adopt him. We tried to talk to the family of Baby Benni but they said they will not take the baby with them. It will risk the reputation of their name.”

Max cannot believe what he was hearing. Why does this have to happen to Benni? He does not deserve all of this.

\---

The Social Officer and Max went out of the PICU after where they continued to talk about some arrangements with regards to Benni’s stay in the hospital while his other friends went to see the kid one by one. Max insisted that he will stay at the hospital to look for Benni since he was the temporary foster father of the kid and Frau Weiss let him. The officer left after. The day went by and the Julians had said their goodbyes to their national captain and vice-captain then went home to their respective places. Mats and (adult) Benni left before sundown and went back to Haltern.

Max and Leon were staying in the visitors’ waiting room. Max was lying on Leon’s lap, physically and mentally exhausted for the happening of the day. The taller man was stroking his lover’s blonde hair, staring at him sadly. An hour later they were told that visiting hours were over and before they head home, they took one last glance at the frail baby then went.

\---

Max did not attend trainings and spent most of his time at the hospital. His coach was considerate enough to let him and it was not a problem since Leon was cleared again to play after his injury. His teammates at Schalke visited after training. His former mates like Leroy, who came all the way from England, and Ralf also visited. Their coach as well. Marco, Mario, Marc-Andre, Bernd, Philipp, Manu and Kevin, Thomas (Lisa didn’t come because she was not allowed because of being pregnant); Jo and Ju, Brandt and Draxler and even Coach Jogi came to visit after they heard of what happened. Max’s parents came as well.

Much more surprising was during a home game against Wolfsburg where Max was watching at the hospital. Before the game started, he was surprised when the ultras of the Nordkurve unraveled a giant streamer which says “BLAU UND WEIß IST MIT BABY BENNI!”. Also when Julian Draxler opened the scoring against his former teammates, he celebrated by putting his thumb on his mouth and lifts up his shirt running. Under his shirt was a white undershirt with a statement “FÜR BABY BENNI” printed in green making Max’s heart melt and eyes well with tears not minding that his former teammate and rival scored against them. During the second half of the game, Leon scored and celebrated with four of his teammates, doing the same gesture as Julian Draxler but the difference was that each undershirt was a word printed and the five with Leon lined up in front of the camera.

“FÜR” “BABY” “BENNI” “MIT” “LIEBE!” (Where Leon’s shirt has Benni’s name on it.)

Max was crying on the seat he was in. He cannot believe that despite the fact Benni is fighting for his life, people who are not even related to him are showing their love and support towards him.

The match ended in a 2-2 draw that it’s as if the footballers have agreed that no one must lose on that day as a sign of mutual respect and for the sake of the kid.

After the game, Leon came to visit. As he saw and approached Max, he could see the shorter man smiling at him for the first time since they came to the hospital.

“So what do you think of the match?” Leon asked.

“My mind was blown away. I don’t care about the goals today. What I cared about was the gestures of love for Benni.” Max replied a bit gladly.

“Yeah. Even Wolfsburg express their support as well.” Leon commented.

“What can I say? Benni is loved by a lot of people.” And the two men giggled.

\---

They went inside the PICU again and watch Baby Benni on his bassinette, who was a bit better looking than before. He is still pale, but his lips are returning to its color but still a bit thin.

“You know, I was thinking.” Max started speaking while staring at the baby he adored in front of him

“What?” Leon asked.

“I was thinking of adopting Baby Benni. Frau Weiss told me that Benni will be taken to an orphanage since his nearest kin will not take him and Benni does not deserve that.” Max said. “But…”

“But what?”

“I can’t. I am a footballer and I am always busy training or playing matches. I just can’t leave him to my parents or to anyone. I want to be hands-on with him. I can’t do it alone.”

“Who said that you will be alone?” Leon said and Max turned his head to the taller Schalker. “I am here. I love you and I can’t just let you be by yourself. I am willing to become a father. And besides, we took care of him before. So it’s not a problem.” Leon said.

“But what about Christoph? Will he let you?” Max asked anxiously.

“What about him?” Leon asked. “Oh.” He giggled. “Remember when he took me for a talk at Coach Jogi’s birthday?” he asked and Max nodded.

“Well, he was sorry for what he did the last time. It includes the cheating and the kiss. He kissed me in your sight because he wants to know something. He knew that you’ll be mad but before he left me hanging on that moment, he looked at you and what he saw in your eyes was “not an anger of me being used by him” but jealousy, a lover’s jealousy. And that he told me that he believes that you liked me as more than your best friend and telling me also that I had to move on because he has…on everything. He told me to follow my heart, to love you.”

Max could feel his heart swell with joy after hearing his lover’s words and asked Leon, “Herr Goretzka, could you be Benni’s father?”

Then Leon held Max’s face and kissed him on the lips for a moment then released. “I will.”

And then they hugged, but only for a moment because they were interrupted by the blaring of an alarm. They looked back at their future child and got nervous. Benni was having a seizure and the medical team suddenly rushed to the baby in critical form. They closed the blinds in front of the footballers and Leon and Max cannot see anything.

Max wailed as he slumped down on the ground being hugged by Leon who also started to cry as well.

“PLEASE! DON’T TAKE BENNI AWAY FROM US!”


	17. Chapter 17 - Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I like Bayern , Schalke and Dortmund but SCHALKE WON, DORTMUND WON! YEAAAAAH!!!
> 
> Ahem...
> 
> To all the people who read this fic, to all the 125 (or more) kudos, I. thank. you. so. much. It's been a pleasure, it's flattering, it's fun and it's been angsty writing this fic. 1 whole month and I'm done.
> 
> To Khalehla, my inspiration, thank you for appreciating.
> 
> All those who commented on the chapters, especially firetruckyeah, thank you. You've been motivating me to continue writing on this fic. To be honest, I have work and it changes every week. There's a week of all night shifts and a week full of day shifts. But you kept me moving on.
> 
> To Natteravn, I would like to apologize for not putting you on my credits earlier when I used your "Andre" character. I would like you to know as well that you're an inspiration as well for making me write this fic.
> 
> To tmrs, who started what khalehla had set, thank you as well, your also an inspiration.
> 
> I think this is enough ranting here. Here's the finale. I hope you will like this.

_5 years later…_

“Are you ready, bae?” Leon asked as he goes down the stairs on their home and checks on his boyfriend carrying blankets.

“One sec!” Max replied as he puts all the food they have to bring on the picnic basket.

It is Benni’s birthday. And since it is a cool autumn day to go out and all of them on the national team are still on vacation, the couple decided to celebrate their boy’s birthday through a picnic with their teammates who are coming to Bochum from wherever they are now.

Max just finished packing their food to bring when Leon said, “Wait Max, you might forgot this.”

Leon went at the corner of the kitchen and got an old baby basket and put the blankets he was holding. “Now where was it?” Leon asked looking for something until he remembered. “Oh yeah right.” He ran back to the second floor of the house and rummaged on something and went down…holding an old Erwin the Schalke mascot plushie, which made Max smile faintly as he saw it.

“We should never forget this. For sure, he always loves to see this.” Leon said lifting up the toy and shook it in his hands.

“Yeah. For sure he will and always makes him happy.” Max replied.

Then Leon put it on the old baby basket. The couple were ready and put everything that they need on their Opel car. The drive to their destination was silent. More like serene.

“I was thinking.” Leon started.

“What?”

“I think it’s time to adopt again. You know, it’s been a long time and I think we’re ready.” Max was about to reply when Leon added, “But I will not make a move unless you say yes too. I’ll wait for your decision.”

“Gee thanks babe. We’ll talk about it some other time. I’ll think about it first.” Max replied. Leon looked at him and held his hand and smiled.

Max requested to stop on the mall to buy something he needs. As Leon waits for his boyfriend to get back, he received a text.

_Julian Draxler: Just arrived at Bochum train station. Where to next?_

_Me: Just wait for us there._

_Julian Draxler: Oh thanks! I just met Brandt, Sara and their newborn baby. We’ll wait here._

_Me: Oh! So they are here too. Okay! Just wait there. Max just picked up something that I didn’t know what. Maybe flowers._

Max came back a few minutes later.

“You good?” Leon asked as he opens the car door for Max.

“Yeah!”

“Great! We’re going to pick up Jules, Brandt and Sara at the train station. They just arrived.” Leon said.

“Oh! Okay. The more the merrier.” Max replied with a smile.

They drove to the train station and fetched their mates.

“Hey Julian.” Leon said.

“What?” both Julians said.

“I-I mean, Brandt, JB.” And Draxler just kept his mouth shut suddenly with an “oh” before slumping on the car seat. “Congratulations to the both of you! So how’s being a father?” Leon added.

“Thanks dude. It’s a new experience. A lot adjusting to make…and damn those _sleepless nights_.” Brandt replied and emphasized those nights while looking at his wife who is cuddling their sleeping baby and noticed her husband’s glare.

“What?” Sara asked.

“Well because I always wake up and check on Bernd every time he cries. Then when I need your help, you just point to me the baby formula to feed him or point me where his diapers are and I change him.”

“BERND?!” Draxler, Leon and Max reacted looking at the Brandt Family.

“Oh please! You are the one who put him inside me and I have to carry him for 9 months. And where were you when I was about to give birth? You are busy on your victory party with your teammates and I was left alone at home. Good thing Hakan picked his phone up when I called because my husband forgot that he has a wife and was carrying his child that might get out anytime.” Sara ranted which made Julian shut up. His national teammates just giggled at him.

“Shut up.” Julian warned while sulking in the seat.

And the people inside the car just laugh knowing Julian just lost an argument with his wife.

“Well anyway, you named your kid Bernd?” Leon asked.

“Oh yeah.” Sara replied. “Well, everyone, meet Bernd Brian Brandt.”

“Bernd…Brian…Brandt. Is it just me or you’ve just made a tongue twister out of your son’s name?” Max asked.

The new parents just looked at each other and Julian started to explain.

“Well, this one here (pointed to Sara) wanted to name him after Bernd because she’s a fan. When she was pregnant, she always talks to Bernd, talks about Bernd and almost clings to Bernd. I was even thinking that he likes Bernd more than me.” Julian said.

“I do hope Marc was not pissed.” Draxler said.

“He never was.” Sara said with swag. “And Brian, well, Leverkusen’s mascot.” Sara added.

“Copying the footballer-mascot thing eh?” Leon commented.

\---

They arrived at a park where they will be spending time. When they went down the car, Max noticed that all their teammates and their children were already there. They gave each other hugs and talked to each other.

“I think it’s time.” Leon said to Max who was busy setting up the picnic area.

“Oh okay. I’ll see you later.” Max said and kissed his boyfriend and left.

To make things be done faster, most of his teammates and seniors like, Marc Andre, Manuel, the three Julians helped him out.

\---

“Well, were done.” Max said looking at the setup of all the picnic blankets and baskets with food they placed on the grounds of the park. Aside from him and Leon bringing food, their other teammates brought with them as well to share. “All we have to do is to wait for Leon to come back.”

“I think you don’t have to wait long.” Julian (Weigl) said pointing to the Opel car that just parked on the side of the road and everybody looked.

Leon went down with a box and balloons on his left hand while on his right was a hand holding him…a boy’s hand. The boy is a bit lanky with curly blonde hair and rosy cheeks. The boy suddenly let go of Leon’s hand and ran towards the sea of people.

“Daddy Maaaaax!” the kid shouted and hugged his father who knelt down on the ground.

“Well look at you! How’s your day baby?” Max asked as he ruffles the curly blonde hair.

“I made lot of friends and teach gave me star because I was behave.” The kid said showing a stamped star on his right hand.

“Wow! That’s great! Well looks like this picnic suits well with that star…and your friends and godsiblings are here too!” Max said happily to his son making the kid look at his father’s back and saw his friends who are sons and daughters of his fathers’ teammates and gasped in excitement.

“Well, look who’s here?!” Coach Jogi suddenly popped up beside Max. “Happy Birthday Benni.”

“Opa Jogi!” Benni reacted and hugged to his godfather’s legs. The former coach lifted the boy and took him with Benni’s friends and played. Max stood up from his place and looked at the view of his son giggling and laughing.

“Hey.” Leon said as pats the shoulder of Max. “Are you crying?”

“Nah.” Max sniffs. “Just happy. I just can’t believe that he’s 5 years old already. It was like yesterday when I found him outside my porch.”

“I know. And it was like yesterday as well that he was fighting for his life.” Leon added.

\---

_Leon led Max out of the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit who was crying so hard because of Benni. The kid he was caring for is on fifty-fifty and now on the peak of fighting for his life. While trying to comfort Max, Leon called Max’s parents at Oberhausen and Julian Draxler who was still at Gelsenkirchen, trying to be strong and not shed a tear on the situation, Mr. and Mrs. Meyer and Julian they arrived an hour later._

_\---_

_“Mr. Meyer, Mr. Goretzka.” The doctor called for their attention._

_“How is he doctor?” Leon asked in Max’s behalf who still could not speak and shattered._

_“We’ve stabilized him but he will be still under observation. The effect of suffocation in him was big. Truth to be told, he has a slim chance to get through this.” The doctor said._

_Leon grabbed the doctor’s hands firmly, “Please doc. Just do your best to let him live. Please save my son.” Leon pleaded._

_Hours turned to days and into weeks and Benni was still on intensive care whose health progress was slow to none but Leon and Max never let go. They asked their coach that they will not play for a while to take care of Benni and their coach permitted them. The two almost made the hospital their home, staying there together to watch for the kid. Seldom, either Leon or Max goes home to get some things but return immediately to the hospital. Many of their close friends visited them, either on Schalke or in the national team._

_Then the three-week mark came and to everyone’s relief, Benni was weaned from the PICU but was transferred to a solo room. The doctor told Leon and Max that Benni will have to stay a few days more or a week to be observed if he can be discharged. And with Benni’s faster recovery, the doctor discharged him three days later._

_Leon and Max brought him home to the smaller one’s house and days later they went to the Social Services Office and processed Benni’s adoption papers that was finished swiftly since there were no hindrances, and Erwin Benedikt Meyer-Goretzka was welcomed to the large group of families of the Meyers, Goretzkas, the Royal Blues and Die Mannschaft._

_Benni’s first birthday was also his Christening and well, he had a long list of godparents, most important of them all was Coach Jogi._

\---

“Benni! Come here. It’s time!” Leon called his son.

The kid came running to his father and settled in front of a tall birthday cake put inside the baby basket where he was found first then everyone followed and surrounded the little boy and sang.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BENNI. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”

“Thank you everyone!” Benni…Höwedes replied as if crying and everybody laughed except for Mats, who rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

“Well son, make a wish.” Max said to the kid and the kid closed his eyes and blew his candles.

Everybody clapped and started to get their food and indulge it.

“What did you wish son?” Leon asked.

“I wish that vatti and daddy will give me a baby brother so that I have someone to play with. You know like Jogi’s brother Julian.”

And the couple looked anxiously at each other. Then Max replied, “Well just see baby. Now go and get your food and eat with your friends.”

Benni nodded and got a plate and get his food.

\---

“It’s time to open the gifts!” Max announced and Jogi, Marco and Mario’s son went first.

“Happy birthday Benni. This is from me and Julian. I hope you will like it because honestly, we don’t like it.” Jogi said.

“Because it’s blue. Ewwwww.” Julian added and Marco smacked his forehead with his hand in embarrassment while Mario reprimanded his sons and everyone just laughed.

Benni opened it and it revealed a Schalke home jersey with his name at the back. “Thank you guys. I really liked it!” Benni said hugging the Götze-Reus kids, making the givers smile and giggle.

“Now my turn.” Coach Jogi said and gave his gift to the celebrant. Benni opened it and revealed a set of Die Mannschaft jerseys with his name at the back. The home, away, third kit, the training kit as well.

Benni received a lot of gifts, mostly football stuff but then Mr. Goretzka, Leon’s father’s turn came who was pushing a cart with a big boxed gift. The biggest of all that was given and Benni eyes were so wide with excitement.

“This is from me and your granma. Happy birthday Benben.”

Benni struggled to open the box but with the help of his fathers, they were able to open the box and revealed a car, a kids’ electric car that can be driven.

“Wooooooow! THANK YOU GRAPPA!” Benni thanked his grandfather hugging him tightly.

“Wow dad! That was over the top.” Leon commented. “And you mister, you will not drive it around without me or your daddy to guide you. Okay?” Leon warned and his son just nodded with a grin on his face and Leon just sighed, he knows that his son will drive it by himself and has to chase him around in case.

“Looks like I win.” Mr. Goretzka said triumphantly. “What did you give your son?” Leon’s father asked.

“Love, and a life that he deserves. And it includes the gifts I ordered online that will arrive tonight at home.” Leon said confidently making Max looked at his boyfriend anxiously.

“Oh please. Don’t tell me it was the newly released PS that he requested.” And Leon just smiled and Max gasped.

“Stop spoiling him.” Max reprimanded Leon.

“I ain’t spoiling him. I just gave him what he wants on his birthday.”

Max sighed in defeat, “Fine. Next time no more secrets. And I want to give something to you. But you have to listen. First, thanks for being my best friend and being there for me for all those years especially when Benni came into mine and your life. I know it took a lot of time and exasperation from our teammates until we get to what we are now. So…”

Leon suddenly got wide eyed and everybody turned their heads to see Max kneeling one knee and revealed a blue box with a ring inside.

“Can we make this official and forever?” Max asked.

And Leon smiled, revealing those wolf fangs with teary eyes.

“YES!” Leon shouted as he lifts up Max and kissed him in the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments and kudos, I will appreciate it. I could use it as my source to make some one shots in mind.
> 
> I would like to share some fun facts with you:  
> 1\. Most of the chapters in this fic (except for the Jogi Low's birthday party and the last 4 chapters), were made for 2 hours straight from start to end. So I apologize if there were some errors on those.
> 
> 2\. The long chapters took me at least three days to finish because it was tricky to write how the story unfolds on the long chapters. I have to be detailed but I have an attitude to make things shallow and fast so for it not to be risked as boring to read, I have to stop at times and think on what and how to write it.
> 
> 3\. After this fic, I will be doing some oneshots related to this.
> 
> 4\. I am planning to start another "Instant Parents" fic featuring another ship (new and popular) ...on an alternate universe (thinking of alphaomegaverse). What do you think?
> 
> Also, I will try to finish "You've Got A Friend," my Pierreus, Gotzeus, Schurreus fic. and some of my other fics as well. Please do read them, if it suits your taste.
> 
> Finally, thank you so much for reading Instant Parents. =D


End file.
